Mercedes Raine
by gredandforgerock
Summary: In celebration of reaching 1,000,000 views on Hunter I've posted this offshoot. Mercedes got accepted to Ambrosia's School for Healing and Research, its a tough school but the only one that has what she wants. Healing is her passion and she wants to make a difference. Harry knew she was brilliant. Thanks for reading all my stories, but especially Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes first day at Ambrosias was only a week after graduation. She was sad to miss Pads and Judy's wedding but her mother promised to send pictures. After being shown to her new living space, she was expected to be ready to begin her studies after lunch. She quickly unpacked all her belongings and set about putting them away or in the case of the pictures and things, setting them out. She finished with plenty of time to spare so she decided to get the map of the school and do a bit of exploring. Seeing as it was a circle of buildings there wasn't a lot of exploring to do and she had no chance of getting lost.

She wandered out of her building and took a slow meandering walk to the cafeteria. It wasn't a long walk but there were plenty of sights to see. The campus was lovely, the park like setting made it pleasurable for the healers as well as the patients. The buildings surrounded a beautiful courtyard of trees, plants, flowers and paths with a lovely fountain in the middle. It would be a tranquil place for her to study or just think. Surrounding this natural beauty were buildings unlike any she had seen in her small town.

The hospital was a gleaming white multi story, long building with plenty of windows for all the different rooms. The diagnostic and procedure rooms were in the middle of the building and they still had windows but they were for student's viewing only. Anything a healer needed for a patient was there or close by. The other buildings all had similar structure to this one, only the paint and size was different.

The next building was a light blue color. The whole ground floor of that building was the cafeteria she was heading to. It was split with one portion set aside for the private use of healers, those in training, nurses, assistants and researchers and the other side was for families, visitors and the rest of the workers. Above that floor were the healer medical offices and areas for the office staff.

After that was the research laboratory, a pale green building. It had labs of course, but it also contained the teaching labs. The two were kept separate so that students didn't interfere with the projects of the full researchers. That didn't mean that there weren't students in with the full researchers, they played a part in that side as well but it was more of a gopher role. The students did a lot of potion ingredient preparation and running after books or objects to help.

Grey was the color of the classroom and library building. The main floor was one big amphitheater. That is where they held full faculty meetings, large lectures and sometimes entertainment. Above it was the main library floor, though the other buildings had some small libraries. The classrooms above held anywhere from thirty to fifty students. Though she was the only one in her year, she wouldn't be alone in the classes. They would be learning about illnesses, procedures, projects and many other things in the classrooms. A student could repeat their attendance in them because new things were being found all the time. The research and healing classes were actually one on one with a full researcher or healer.

The light brown building was the living quarters. They were more like apartments, each had a bedroom, bathroom, living/study room and kitchen area. But they didn't want any type of cooking, or experimenting, in that building so if you wanted warm meals or drinks you had to go to the cafeteria. Each room did have a small refrigerator, cabinets and a sink, but no stove, hotplate or microwave was allowed. Warming spells for left overs were allowed but that was it. The laundry room was in the basement of that building.

The buildings were joined by multi story glass hallways that would, on the bottom floor, let you out into the courtyard or out into the parking areas. Not everyone had a car but some had muggles relatives, so they couldn't just apparate to where they lived. Some muggles were in the know about magic and they could come visit, therefore they obviously came by car. They even had a muggle name for Ambrosias, Emrys Care Facility was known as a very expensive private hospital that sometimes took charity cases. Mercedes reached the cafeteria on time and showed her badge to get into the private dining area. Her mentor was just arriving as well.

"Good you're on time." Erin Cartwright greeted her, "Come on I'll show you around and we'll get some lunch."

"Great!" Mercedes grinned, "I'm starving."

Once they had picked out their food, they found a table, "Are you all settled in, any problems?"

"I'm settled." Mercedes nodded, "No problem, this is a beautiful area."

"You won't say that come January." Erin warned.

"I'm from Minnesota." She replied, "I can't see Virginia winters getting that bad."

"You may be right." Erin laughed, "On to business. After lunch we'll get your training robes and scrubs then begin training. Have you decided what position you want to play first?"

At Ambrosias all researchers were healers, but not all healers were researchers. Mercedes had decided years ago she would be a researcher so she had the option to pick if she wanted to learn healing or research techniques first. No research would be joined until after her healing courses were done so she had made her decision.

"Healing first." She answered, "I don't want to chance forgetting the research techniques before I get to use them."

"Just so you know, you don't really get a choice. Healing is always first just for that reason." Erin grinned at her astounded face, "Throughout your application process you get a series of questions like that. We are testing your ability to reason things out and think on your feet. Most people we don't accept have made wrong choices in those questions. You answered them all correctly or you wouldn't be here."

"Makes sense." Mercedes replied after a moment of thought, "If you can't make the right choices on the little things you have less of a chance of making right choices when things are happening fast."

Their conversation continued through lunch and before she knew it Mercedes was being given a stack of her healer in training robes, her name was on a pocket for each item. Full healer robes were white with green scrubs underneath while training robes were lite green with lite blue scrubs. Once she reached the research training, she would have blue robes and lite blue scrubs, and as a full researcher she would have white robes with dark blue scrubs. She had been informed that she wouldn't need a lot of other clothes because most of the time she would be wearing the scrubs as a uniform of sorts. They were also encouraged to have several pairs of white shoes, preferably comfortable active wear shoes.

Erin had brought her to the brown building basement to get the robes so they walked up to her rooms to put one set on and leave the rest to be put away later. Mercedes also grabbed a notebook and pen then followed her mentor to the hospital. Erin was doing her rounds and introducing Mercedes to all her patients, some of whom were conscious. Her last patient was an older man and it seemed like he had a good disposition.

"Good afternoon Mr. Smith." Erin entered the room with Mercedes right behind her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad." Mr. Smith answered, "I feel like I've been run over by only one bus today and not the whole fleet of them."

"Well that's some improvement I'd say." Erin grinned, "I've got a new student who will be following me around, I want to introduce you."

"Alright then who do we have here?" he asked.

"This is trainee Mercedes Raine." She told the man then turned to Mercedes, "Mr. Smith has a rare blood disorder that causes him pain. He is currently on a new potion that we started just over a week ago."

"Seems to be working." He grinned, "I've lost a few buses each day I've been on this one."

Mercedes grinned back at him, but she wasn't allowed to converse with the man yet.

"Once all the buses have finished with you, and stayed away at least two days, we'll see about some time at home." Erin chuckled, "But I'll want to set up frequent appointments and you'll have to come back if any of the buses do."

"Not that I don't appreciate the hospitality and friendly company, but I'm looking forward to getting home." The man grinned.

The two of them left Mr. Smith to his television program and headed to her office. She was shown around the exam rooms and introduced to the nurses and clerical staff. Next was her private office, Erin sat behind her desk and Mercedes took the seat opposite her.

"Any external patients come here for appointments." Erin explained, "When I am not instructing you on healing practices you will be helping with patients in here. You'll sit in on appointments and once I'm satisfied with your skills, you'll get to have first crack at seeing a few patients. I'll be there watching you so don't worry. We are going at your pace so if you study and work hard you could be seeing patients this year."

"Seeing patient already?" Mercedes asked.

"That will be months away." Erin eased her worry, "In the meantime you will have homework every night. It can be just reading or essays or it can be an assessment of a patient or procedure. Ask questions, point out areas you see could be improved and be inquisitive. We all come from different experiences and here an Ambrosias we understand that means you may have an insight that someone fifty years older won't have. We promote you asking question but ask that you don't scare patients. You'll have a few minutes after we meet with a patient to point out something you question."

"I understand." She nodded, "I have a comment on Mr. Smith."

"Go ahead." Erin wondered what she had seen.

"I noticed he has black spots on his fingernails." She pointed out, "To me that looks like the first stages of spattergroit. Does it have anything to do with the potions he's on?"

"I don't know, but we'll have him tested." Erin nodded, "That was a good catch. What made you look at his fingers?"

"He was clinching the blankets when he'd have a spasm." She said, "His knuckles were white and his fingers were still very pale when he would let go."

"How many spasms do you think he had?" she asked making another note.

"I saw four." Mercedes answered, "But there may have been a few before I noticed."

"What can you tell me about spattergroit?" Erin asked.

"We had a patient in Minneapolis General that had it." Mercedes gave a comprehensive explanation of the illness, spotting it, the treatments available and how well they worked for each patient demographic.

"You have a very good memory." Erin grinned, "Is it eidetic?

"No." Mercedes shook her head, "I'm a natural Occlumens, I've got a library in my head. I do forget things though. I remember that patient's last name, but for the life of me I can't remember his first name."

"For tonight I want you to write out what you just told me. See if you can site where you got the information on the demographics." Erin nodded, "If you were there for the treatment did the patient fall into the expected demographic and how you know they did."

Mercedes took notes and nodded along as she spoke, "Do I give it to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll have breakfast at eight thirty have it with you." Erin was pleased with her new student so far, "For now we have a patient in room one."


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes first year at Ambrosias was brutal. She was only allowed to go home one weekend every three months. Her first visit home was odd in that it was the first time it hit her that none of her friends lived in that town any longer. Even Judy, Sam and Mark's mom, had moved with them since she'd married Harry's uncle Pads. The three weekends she was at home she spent visiting with her parents and sleeping. The first year at Ambrosias was really brutal.

At the end of the year she sat for her competency tests, ten grueling twelve-hour days of written and practical exams. But when she finished, she had completed what was equivalate to the first three years at any other medical school. They were then given two months off before beginning the last year of training in which she would complete her mastery. When she returned, she would need to have her medical mastery subject. This subject, if not completed in that year, would carry over to her last two years and become her researcher mastery subject.

Several of the healers she worked with were still working on their subjects' years after they had graduated. This was not looked down upon as it meant they had picked a very difficult subject. Mercedes would be able to join any of those projects or she could begin one of her own. That decision would need to be made in these next two months. However, the first two days were spent, for the most part, sleeping.

"Good morning, sunshine." Max greeted his daughter when she plopped into the chair beside him at the breakfast table, "Are you going to do more than sleep today?"

"You are far too cheerful." Mercedes grumbled, "Let me have my coffee before you expect anything more than a reprimand."

Max chuckled as Karen pushed the large mug of coffee across the table, "Here you go dear, just like you like it."

She tiredly sipped a few times before she looked at the mug, "Almost perfect, just need a bigger mug."

"Any more than that and you'll have a caffeine overload." Max grinned at the mug that was the size of both his fists put together.

"No, I won't." Mercedes grinned, "I've increased my tolerance this year."

"Do you know how you did on the tests?" Karen asked.

"Not on all of them." Mercedes went back to sipping her morning dose of caffeine, "I received A's on the practical's for potions and herbology. The rest I'll receive by owl in the next couple of weeks."

"Have you chosen a mastery subject yet?" Max was curious.

"I have a few I'm interested in." she answered as she continued her coffee, "Cartwright is working on diseases of the blood and there are several really interesting cases. Baron has infectious diseases and a case of Dragon Pox."

"He's the one that raved on your paper for Spattergroit wasn't he?" Karen was fixing breakfast.

"Yes, he's never thought to take fitness levels into consideration." She nodded, "I knew no one at General had but I didn't realize no one had seen that pattern before."

"I knew you'd be a natural at this." Karen chuckled as a noise had her looking at the window, "Wow, what a pretty owl!"

Max and Mercedes looked up to find Karen letting a snowy owl into the house. It flew right across the room and landed in front of Mercedes. Karen brought some bacon over for the owl, who ate it right away. Max was petting the owl as Mercedes pulled off the letter.

She read the letter though before sitting it down, "Wow!"

"What is it dear?" Karen asked and Max looked curious.

"It's from Harry, Sam and Mark." She picked the letter back up, "We've been invited to Harry's house in Britain for any part or all of the month of July. They will be there the whole month, so will Judy and Pads. Friends from his old school will also be there off and on. He wants to tell me his true story."

"Oh, have you been keeping in touch?" Max asked.

"Yes." She nodded, "I knew Mark and Sam had the real story now that they're related. I have to admit I've been very curious and I have some thoughts on who he may be, but… To know he trusts me this much… I'm honored. And a bit nervous."

"How long are you going to go?'' Karen asked with a smile, "Your passport is still good."

"I'd like to go for the whole month." Mercedes looked hopeful, "I've not seen them in more than a year. If you stay here, I'll come back for the last week before I go back to Ambrosias. I hope you can go too, but I want to go regardless."

"That gives you a month here and a month with your friends." Max nodded, "Ask him how much money you need to bring."

"Thanks." Mercedes gave her father an appreciative look.

She wasn't making money at Ambrosias. She wouldn't until either the four years were up or she managed to do something worthy. If her observation about Spattergroit helped them find a cure then she would be paid for that. She finished the return letter to Harry, Mark and Sam and was surprised to find the snowy owl still there. She attached the note and sent if off.

Her next few days were spent just helping around the house and visiting with her parents. They had a short trip planned to visit her grandparents for a weekend in North Dakota. It would still be restful, there wasn't anything to do in the small town where her grandparents lived. She ended up spending the weekend sitting on the front porch in the swing sipping lemonade and answering questions about Ambrosias.

The second week of her vacation went by almost as quickly as the first, definitely just as quietly. By this time, she was almost positive she would be going into the infectious diseases with Healer Baron. She was required to send a letter to the healer whose project she was going to join a week before she returned. Otherwise she would present her new subject, upon her return, to a panel of senior healers and researchers. If she didn't think of a new subject before the end of July, she would join Healer Baron.

At the beginning of her third week of vacation Mercedes woke to find the white owl on her window sill. She untied the box and letter and the owl flew away. Realizing this meant he didn't expect an answer this time she carried the items to her bed and opened the letter.

***Mercedes

I am so excited that you're going to be with us the whole month. Harry's going to be mad he wasn't here to answer your letter. He's off with Pads doing some guy thing. I'm the only one home and the portkey arrived five minutes ago. We will do some shopping so money for souvenirs is all you need. We don't usually eat out very often but if we do Pads or Harry usually pays.

Tell your dad that I'm sorry to say no cars are allowed on the island. We will have a portkey home for them if they want to leave before the month is out. Dress for warm we run at eighty degrees. We may take a day trip down to France for some beach time, the water is too cold here, so bring your suits with you too.

In the box is a bracelet portkey that will bring you to us at ten am your time on July first, dropping you off here at four pm local. I can't think of anything else so we'll see you soon.

Sam***

"I wonder which island his home is on." Mercedes wondered aloud as she reached the table reading the letter for the third time.

"What?" Karen stopped mid breakfast preparation to see what her daughter was doing.

"Sam wrote a reply she said cars aren't allow on the island, so I was wondering which of the small islands he has a home on." Mercedes replied, "We have been sent a portkey to Harry's place for the first of July. If you guys are coming, they'll have a portkey to bring you back partway through if you can't stay the whole month."

"I'm game." Max grinned, "Karen can you get away from work?"

"I think my mean boss will probably let me go if I give him a big kiss." She grinned.

Mercedes chuckled at her parent playfulness. Max owned his own herbology business and Karen worked for him. They could take off when they wanted as long as they weren't too busy and July was usually quiet. For plants the busy times were May and November though they usually did a pretty steady business all year. They also did a pretty steady business with Selwain and his potions company. He was forever wanting to try something with this or that fresh ingredient.

As ten am approached on July first the three of them were touching the bracelet with their luggage shrunk in their pockets so they wouldn't lose anything. Max counted down the last ten seconds and they were whisked away. They landed easily on a wood pier that jutted away from the island. A boat house was on one side, ocean on the other two and in front of them was an expanse of beach and shrubbery leading up to a tall wooden fence with a gate that the path off the pier led to. A noise from the boat house had them turning to find Harry Arcane just shutting the door.

"Hi, glad you could all come." He greeted.

"Harry!" Mercedes took a few quick steps and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for inviting us!"

Harry had to shake Max's hand over Mercedes shoulder because she hadn't let loose yet. Karen just hugged him around her.

"Where are we?" Mercedes asked when she finally let go as her mother did.

"Land's End in Cornwall is about a mile over there, you can see it." Harry pointed out where you could see land off to the side.

"Wow, I didn't know there were any islands down here." She commented, "How many full-time residents?"

"Little more than fifty." Harry grinned.

"Why does that sound like one of your jokes?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you want to see the rest of the island?" he asked.

"Find ignore me." She huffed, "Let's see it then."

Harry laughed and grabbed her hand and led the three up to the gate. He put it hand on it and it swung open. He gave a grand sweeping gesture and said, "Welcome to, what Sam jokingly refers to as, that uninteresting little hole in the wall I call a home."

"She's a comedian." Mercedes stated after gawking at the area ahead of her for several moments.

"Harry." Max spoke haltingly as Harry got them moving again, "Do you own the whole island?"

"Yes." He looked down and scratched the back of his head, "This is where I was spending the summers away from Minnesota."

"I'd come here too if I could." Karen grinned, "So where are we staying?"

"You can't see it yet but there is a house." Harry chuckled.

Karen and Max looked at each other but it was Mercedes who voiced the question they all shared.

"I'm confused." Mercedes tilted her head at him, "How big is this house if there is room for us and fifty full time residents?"

"This island is under some impressive wards." Harry explained as they began to walk, "We run eighty degrees all year round. No one knew about this island until the goblins found it during our sophomore year. Before we left for the summer that year Uncle Pads was telling me it had a small home with a few elves. The fifty plus full-time residents are the elves. They have plenty of time for hobbies since we're gone most of the year. This garden is what some of their hobbies produce."

"Ambrosias has fifteen elves." Mercedes glanced at him with a wicked grin, "The Government of the United States has around two hundred. Which one are you closer to?"

"Well." Harry ducked his head for a moment, "Let me explain. I opted to use the American age of eighteen to inherit instead of the British seventeen. When I inherited last year, I found out some shocking information. You see the goblins gave me the choice because they found out exactly what I would be inheriting and they wanted to give me another year to prepare."

"This is shocking already." Max offered.

"Due to my family I gained an additional twelve elves that currently staff three other properties." Harry explained, "Due to things I'm quite not ready to impart, I gained more than one hundred more. Right now, I have around two hundred elves."

"Merlin's pants." Mercedes exclaimed.

"What?" Karen turned to her as Harry was laughing loudly.

"At Ambrosias we generally use Merlin expressions." She shrugged, "It is named after Merlin you know. Why are you laughing so hard Harry?"

"British use the Merlin curses all the time." He started to calm, "I've not heard an American use them. There's the house."

"I think I'm going to use one of those Merlin curses now." Max said.

"The ancestor that had this built was scared of heights." Harry grinned, "He wanted as much room as a normal manor house but didn't want any stairs. He also wanted his privacy; the wall is two stories and the wards are top notch."

"Are you trying to say you're not the only weird one." Sam's voice came to them from a tree just ahead of the group, "Not counting Pads that is."

She dropped from the tree and met Mercedes with a hug. Karen joined in a few moments later while Max turned to Harry with a grin. Harry shook his head and returned the grin.

"Hey, I thought we were waiting." Mark dropped from the tree on the other side, "You said you wanted to scare him."

"He left himself wide open." She shrugged, "Besides, you know its not a good idea to scare him."

"You just wanted to talk first." Mark huffed.

"Come on you two." Harry chuckled, "Let's make it to the house by dinner please, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Mark and Sam said together.

"No, that's Mark." Harry objected, "We can ask Dobby."

"Ah.. no, that's ok." Mark baulked.

"Nothing has changed." Mercedes chuckled, "You three still act like siblings. Harry is your secret identity really Harry Steller?"

Harry grinned, "One of the guys on the quidditch team thought we were triplets."

"Harry corrected him by saying no, Mark is adopted." Sam snickered.

"The idiot believed him." Mark huffed.

"We straightened it out." Harry bumped him.

By this time the group had made it to the door and Judy had it open for them, "It's so good to see you guys."

"You're looking good, marriage is agreeing with you." Karen gave her a hug as they came in the door, "I was so sorry to miss the wedding."

"No problem, there is no predicting sick family members." She replied, knowing Karen's grandmother had been very ill at the time, "They're in the living room."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry led the way to the living room. The room was fairly large and had plenty of room for everyone. Pads, Lee, Tonks, Selwain and Kingsley were already in the room as the others entered. Handshakes and hugs were passed around before they all took seats. Karen ended up with Teddy and was already cooing at the baby.

"He's adorable." Mercedes commented from her mother's side.

"He's loud." Mark added.

"Shut up." Sam punched him in the arm, "He is not louder than any other baby."

"He requires more food than a normal six-month-old." Harry told them, "Between the wolf metabolism and the metamorphic abilities he uses more calories in a resting state. He is growing a fair bit faster as well, he started within the normal range but has grown to the size of the normal eight-month expectations."

"Have you observed if his senses are advanced?" Mercedes asked.

"They seem to be but its difficult to judge at this age." Harry shrugged, "He tracks very well but I can't tell if its hearing or seeing. He picks who he wants to respond to. He's off and on with me but he ignores Mark."

"Don't we all?" Sam snickered and Mark stuck his tongue out at her.

"Any signs of trying to crawl or walk?" Mercedes continued her questions looking over the baby.

"Yes, he is crawling and occasionally he pulls up and starts cruising." Harry answered, "I think he'll be walking before his seventh month which is next week."

"Can you two please quit talking about Teddy like he is a medical mystery!" Karen huffed, "You're likely to give him a complex."

"Finally, someone on my side." Tonks grinned, "Harry's always giving me a list of observations to tell the pediatrician and another of questions. Healer Smith is already trying to talk him into a pediatric specialty."

"I'm just doing my part to help my cousin be a healthy, happy infant." Harry told them all.

"I'm just nosy." Mercedes snickered as she explained her interest, "Are we going to discuss your secret identity now? I want to know if I'm right."

"What do you think?" Harry was curious.

"You won't be mad?" Mercedes insured, Harry promised he would not be mad, "I think you're Harry Potter, the Death Eaters thought you were dead but you escaped, killed Voldemort and then hid because the fame would be too much."

"I told you. Pay up." Tonks had her hand out, the rest of the adults grumbled but they pulled out coins and dropped them into her hand, "They didn't think you'd figure it out."

"Next bet." Mark spoke up as she split the coins between herself, Mark, Sam and Harry, "When did you figure it out?"

"I suspected it first thing." She grinned, "The timing and quidditch were big clues, but the scar was throwing me off. When we were in Washington our junior year and Fudge walked into the room, I was nearly positive."

Harry held out his hand and the other three deposited coins into his hand, "Sam thought you knew right from the start and Mark thought you recognized Minerva McGonagall at graduation and Tonks thought it was that day in potions with Dumbledore."

"I was farther in the back of the group." Mercedes replied, "I just saw Harry looking concerned over a pale Amy. I figure out about Amy in Washington as well. I had always thought it odd that she knew people without being introduced but when you told us you knew who Fudge was her hair turned red."

"Wait I'm lost." Max held up a hand, "Who is Amy?"

"I was." Tonks held up her hand, "When they figured out Dumbledore had escaped the goblins we were brought in as extra security. I played Amy that year to guard Harry."

"I think we need to go back over the whole story." Karen shook her head, "I thought Harry Potter died years ago."

Harry chuckled for a moment and had them wait until after dinner. Afterwards, he told them everything he wanted to share. Afterwards the teens moved from the living room, leaving the adults to discuss the questions Max and Karen had. They entered the courtyard at the back of the house. It was large and dotted with small groupings of furniture. They picked a spot not to far from the door and began to talk.

Before they sat Mercedes gave Harry a tight hug, "It is no wonder why you look so haunted at times."

Harry hugged her until she let go. Then they took their seats. It was quiet for a few moments before Mark decided it was uncomfortable.

"Wait until you meet some of his Hogwarts friends." He chuckled, "Harry seems almost normal compared."

"They're fine." Sam punched him, "How's school."

"Crazy." Mercedes explained the decision she had to make.

"Is anyone studying babies with werewolf fathers?" Sam asked with a slight smirk, "Harry could help you with that."

"It has been done." Mercedes grinned, "He seems to be advancing normally. I don't know if any others have a metamorphic side but I'll check. I've not heard about Tony in any of your letters, is he ok?"

"He left Salem." Sam sighed, "He broke up with me, I'm over it but don't want to talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes held her hand.

"Don't worry." Sam gave her hand a squeeze, "Wait until you hear about Harry's dating experiences."

"Please no." Harry groaned.

"Leaches?" Mercedes asked.

"No." Harry huffed, "Just idiots."

"I don't know how Julie graduated high school." Mark shook his head.

"She was a bit of a gold digger but was just after a healer because they make a lot of money." Sam added, "She didn't know he was loaded already."

"Then there was Veronica." Mark grimaced, "She was evil."

"She was dating Espe Barns." Harry grumbled, "At a quiddith victory part she was trying to hit on me and when I refused, she tried to tell Espe I had been hitting on her. She wanted him to beat me to up make me stay away."

"But Barns knows Harry, he talked to me first and I told him what I saw." Sam added, "He called her on it and dumped her. Three other quidditch players told him she'd been hitting on them that night as well but they just thought she was teasing."

"Any others?" Mercedes shook her head.

"Loser Laramie." Mark snickered, "Monroe Laramie, smart healer student."

"Pretty as well." Sam added, "But, she's an idiot despite her brains."

"When I picked her up for our date, she seemed fine." Harry shook his head, "We went to dinner and a movie."

"Attempted a movie." Mark corrected.

"While waiting in line to buy tickets, I made the lucky decision to ask her why she chose Salem." Harry frowned, "That began The Rant. She said she had applied at Ambrosias and didn't get in. Then she began to curse the idiot interviewer. I pulled her out of line and suggested we jump in the car and talk it out."

"She didn't realize Harry was taking her back to the dorm to drop her like a hot potato." Mark grinned.

"All the way back she ranted about the interviewer being sucked in by a stupid bimbo that probably slept with him to get the spot." Harry was nearly growling at the memory, "She said no one who graduated from a crappy school like Northern could have two brain cells to rub together."

"Forty minutes of this." Sam grinned, "She insulted him, us, you and every one of our friends, including some of his Hogwarts friends. Let me tell you that didn't go over well."

"I expect not." Mercedes was looking worriedly at Harry, "What happened when you got back to the dorm."

"I parked, got out of the car, helped her out and walked up to the door. She was still ranting." Harry shook his head, "At the door I just turned to leave, I was not planning on saying anything."

"What did she do?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" Harry said in a high-pitched voice, "I said, I'm going home to see my best friends who graduated from Northern with me. We're going to write a letter to our other best friend who happens to be at Ambrosias saving the world from idiots who don't know when to shut up."

"That wasn't bad." She observed.

"That wasn't all." Sam chuckled, "There was at least fifteen other people in that general area. They had heard her talking all the way from the car to the door. They said Harry was very polite regardless of the fact they could see he was angry. But then she had to open her mouth again."

"You can't have graduated from Northern." Mark stated snidely, "You don't have the right accent and that school is in Minnesota. A nowhere school in the most boring place on earth, they cheated their way to the quidditch championships for the last three years with some professional seeker named Hunter that pretended to go to school."

"Harry laughed." Sam grinned, "People who were there all got scared and were preparing to run."

"They said he turned to her and gave a slight bow then said, let me introduce myself." Mark stated pompously, "I am Harry Arcane, I moved to Minnesota three years ago. I managed to make the quidditch team and my friend and teammate Sam gave me the nickname Hunter because the way I chase the snitch. I had three best friends at Northern, Sam and Mark Steller and Mercedes Raine. Sam, Mark and I came to Salem because it was Mercedes second pick for a school but she planned on making it into Ambrosias. We thought if it was good enough for her second choice, we would be fine."

"I told her you had worked hard for four years to accomplish all that Ambrosias required." Harry added, "You deserve to be there and achieve your dreams."

"Right before he turned and walked away again, he said, I will not stand for anyone to talk bad about any of my friends." Mark added, "Stay away from me."

"She burst into tears and said, I didn't know." Harry huffed, "I said I don't care."

"Well, thanks." Mercedes put a hand on his arm, "You really have the worst luck with girls."

"That one happened just before the end of the semester." Harry patter her hand.

Mercedes let out a snort, "Cheated at quidditch."

"I know." Sam giggled.

"We've always told him he could go pro." Mark added.

"Harry, you all need to come in." Pads voice called.

"Ok," Harry replied and stood, "I know it's a bit early for you…"

"I'm exhausted." Mercedes waved him off and stood, "I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Come on." Sam grinned grabbing Mercedes arm, "You're rooming with me."

"Come on Harry." Mark wove their arms together, "You're rooming with me, we can have a makeover."

"Goodness knows you need it!" Sam called back to them.

"Good night." Harry was laughing as they all trouped inside.

Sam drug Mercedes to their room and shut the door behind them. She waited until she heard Mark and Harry enter the room down the hall. She then sat on the bed farthest from the door and motioned Mercedes over.

"Boyfriend, dates, interesting people or anything else you couldn't write about?" Sam whispered.

"No, I can't talk about the cases and I don't have time for anything else." Mercedes giggled, "Do you want to talk about Tony?"

"You can't tell the guys." Sam told her seriously, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

"I won't tell anyone." Mercedes promised.

"He was only at Salem for about two weeks." Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We never really dated. It was, like for you and Harry, just for show."

"What?" Mercedes gasped, "Why?"

"He was recruited our Freshman year." Sam whispered, "I don't even know the name of the school, program or whatever it is. His real father was part of the group and that is why he was approached. He didn't tell his mom because she would be mad and try to stop him. I agreed to do it because I'm just not really interested in boys, or relationships of any kind."

"Wow!" Mercedes shook her head, "I never caught on to that."

"They all think he broke my heart and ran off with some bimbo he met at our first game." Sam grinned fondly at the thought, "He took the blame so I could avoid being pushed towards another relationship."

"He's a good guy." Mercedes agreed.

"I still don't know for sure what he's doing, but I suspect it is a government secret." Sam shrugged then changed subjects, "Before I forget, some of Harry's Hogwarts friends will be stopping by. The first one is tomorrow, she is…"

"Yes?" Mercedes asked.

"An odd duck." Sam shook her head, "Very nice, sweet as can be, but she is out there. They say it started when she was eight, she saw her mother get killed by a potion she was trying to develop."

"I wonder if she'll let me do some diagnostics." Mercedes wondered aloud.

"Probably, she's really easy going." Sam agreed, "I need to call them something other than Hogwarts friends because a good portion of them are now in universities in America or Canada."

Mercedes yawned widely which in turned caused Sam to yawn, "Bed time I think."

Instead of one person on the portkey the next morning there were three. Harry was actually carrying one of the girls. A blond and a redhead were on either side of him looking on in concern. When they made it to the kitchen, he sat the crying girl in a chair and turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Selwain I need a calming draught." The man tossed it over without even saying a word. Harry caught it popped it open and tipped it into the girl's mouth. Once she had calmed down, he asked, "Ok, now what happened?"

"They had a fight." The blond was rubbing the girl's back.

At the same time the redhead growled, "Ron is a pig."

"He was mad because we didn't have time on the same weekends so we only saw each other once this year." The girl sniffed, "Last night he just blew up at me when I told him about next year's classes. He said I don't know why you're wasting the money on that school. When we get married, you'll be staying home with the kids like mum does. You need to be learning to cook and you can do that here at home with mum and save that money for a house or something we can really use."

"I'll be right back." He turned and walked for the door, "Curly, I need you to come throw some targets for me."

"Where is he going?" the redhead asked as she hugged the still crying girl.

"He needs to blow up something." Mark moved after him, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt something other than those targets."

"Huh?" the redhead looked at Sam.

"He's too angry and is going to blow up some rocks or something." Sam explained, "If he stayed inside, we'd be eating on paper plates for the rest of the week."

"See I told you he would support you." The blond was still rubbing her back.

"Are you sure he isn't mad at me?" the girl asked.

"Of course not, Ms. Granger." Selwain spoke without looking up, "He finds Mr. Weasley's attitude disgusting. It's a very pureblood ideal and we all know how he feels about that lot."

"Thanks Professor." She calmed even more.

"Sam are we all together again?" the red head asked.

"Yes, just let me introduce you first." Sam gestured to her side, "This is Mercedes Raine and her parents Max and Karen. Merc, blonde is Luna Lovegood, brown hair is Hermione Granger and redhead is Ginny Weasley sister of the pig Ron."

"Nice to meet you." Mercedes waved from her spot.

"Oh, you're genius girl." Ginny grinned and waved, "How is that school going?"

"Fine." Mercedes replied.

"Oh yeah, that's a friend of Harry's alright." Ginny chuckled, "You've picked up his favorite phrase."

"Hello." Hermione greeted, "Sorry I'm not normally such a mess."

"Forget about it." Sam waved her off, "We understand that dealing with pigs leaves you messier than a five-hour quidditch game."

Luna stood and left the room calling over her shoulder as she went, "Hermione you should lay down we're about to have more company."

Hermione quickly stood and Ginny led her away since she still couldn't see really well. Selwain sighed and gave his paper a shake before he went back to reading. Pads and Judy took that moment to walk in.

"Morning all, Harry not back with Luna yet?" Pads asked.

"Herms and Gin came with her because Ronny boy is resembling a swine." Sam gave him a briefing, "Luns sent her to hide because more are incoming, she didn't say who."

BOOM!

"And Harry is letting off some steam." Sam added after that noise.

"Drama already?" Pads shook his head, "Well, I'm going to eat before anything disturbs the kitchen. I suggest the same for the rest of you. I'm glad to see we still have dishes."

Max and Karen were already eating and Mercedes quickly joined. There were a few more booms before a set of identical twins entered the kitchen.

"He knows?" they asked by way of greeting.

"About Pig Weasley?" Sam asked as an answer.

"Mum didn't see…" one started.

"Any problem…" the other finished.

The first continued without pause, "But the other girls…"

"Gave him the third degree." The second one finished

"They're explaining things to him and mum." They finished together.

"Merc, may I introduce the walking tennis match, Fred and George Weasley." Sam grinned at her, "You met them at graduation but they were in disguise."

"Right Aunt Minnie's grandsons." Mercedes waved.

"Oh, look Forge." The second one said, "It's the girl he was seek her for."

"No, it's the other one, this is chase her." The first one corrected.

"What?" Judy asked.

"When they met her at graduation, they were teasing he almost caught up to her grades." Sam explained, "They said I thought you were a seeker, meaning quidditch, not a chase her, two words."

"Dunderheads." Selwain mumbled.

"Professor, how lovely to see you." The twins turned on the man together.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry entered the kitchen a few minutes later and found the twins, "Is he with you?"

"No." the first one said.

"He's still getting an earful." The other added.

"So is mum." They finished together.

"He really was being that…" Harry began.

"He was." They replied together.

"I was hoping she misunderstood." Harry sat heavily in a chair, "I am assigning you shovel duty."

"Fleur, Angelina…" the first started.

"Alica and Penny…" the second added.

"Have taken it themselves." They said together, "We get what's left."

"Give him some from me." Harry pointed at them.

"Sure Harry." They said together again and sat down to eat.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked.

"Right here." The girl entered, "Hermione is resting and Ginny has roped Curly into throwing for her."

"How are you doing?" Harry pulled the blond into a hug.

"I'm fine." She grinned, "We had a visitor to the house last week."

"Who was that?" Harry asked as Luna sat beside him.

"Newt Scamander and his grandson Rolf." She answered as she assembled a sandwich, "He had found a new creature and wanted to talk to Daddy about it."

"That's great Luna." Harry nodded, "Did either of you know what it was?"

"No, but they've begun a study of it." She shrugged, "I believe we'll be getting to know them very well. I expect we'll marry in France or Spain so you can come in disguise without worrying about being spotted or captured."

"I'll plan to be there." Harry agreed before turning concerned, "Are you going back early?"

"Oh, no." she grinned, "They won't find anything really interesting for another few months. I suggested to Rolf he go ahead and take the job at the Prophet for the next few months to get some experience. Then we can take over the investigative journalism for the Quibbler."

"Harry the next group is due in five minutes." Lee stuck his head into the kitchen.

"I'm on it." He stood looking at his plate, "I knew I should have gotten up early and ate before the first portkey."

Luna handed him the sandwich she had made, "I already ate."

"Thanks Luna." Harry took it and kissed the top of her head and left.

Mark arrived as Harry was leaving, "Ginny is one unhappy camper."

"Is she that angry with Ron?" Pads looked up.

"Yes, but she's even unhappier because her mother's plans for her run along the same lines as they did for Hermione." He answered with a grin, "Evidently she asked her mother why she even paid for her to go to Hogwarts if she wasn't expected to do anything with what she learned."

"Did she tell you what her mother's reply was to that?" Selwain perked up.

"She started to tell me then just screamed." Mark shrugged, "Things started blowing up and I came inside before she decided to take it out on me."

"Wise decision." Fred spoke.

"Mum said something like, how would you be able to teach your children if you don't go to school?" George told them.

"Gin said she wasn't planning on having any kids for a while and that she was going to play quidditch." Fred shook his head.

"Mother said that is no fit sport for a young lady." George chuckled, "That was when the three women speaking harshly to Ron turned on her and started over."

"Both our girlfriends play for the Holy Head Harpy's." Fred grinned, "A professional all-girl team. They've already scheduled Ginny's tryout."

"Good for Ginny." Pads spoke up, "I own a place in Holy Head that's sitting empty right now. Do you think three girls would like to rent it together?"

"Angie and Ali are renting a flat together." George told him, "But I think their lease is up soon."

"How big is it?" Fred asked.

"Five-bedroom house, good apparition distance from the stadium." Pads looked thoughtful, "I'd let them have it for twenty galleons a month."

"That's what they're paying for a two bedroom flat in Diagon Alley." Fred nodded, "I think they'll take you up on that."

"The third person has to be Ginny." Pads told them, "If they want more that's fine."

"Shouldn't Harry be back by now?" Sam looked at the clock on the wall.

"He's having a discussion." Luna cocked her head a bit, "Hermione will be happy, eventually."

"It is very interesting how you are able to do that." Mercedes looked at the girl, "What are you seeing?"

"I don't see." Luna replied, "The nargles tell me."

"You don't even see any lights or fuzzy things?" she asked.

"Sometimes." Luna nodded, "But that's usually when I'm looking at someone."

"Aura or like floating bubbles?" Mercedes continued.

"The lights are usually auras but the nargles show up as floaty furry things when I see them." Luna blinked, "Usually they float in and out of peoples ears."

"Do only the nargles tell you things or do the auras also communicate?" She thought she knew what was happening.

"The auras show me colors which tell me things about the person." Luna smiled widely, "Your aura is a lovely yellow, you are a very curious person. I think your research will prove very fruitful for everyone."

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled, "I think that may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"Well, I better go take Harry for a walk." Luna stood, "It's a good way to work out nervousness and anger. I look forward to speaking to you again soon Mercedes."

"You too." She nodded.

Sam waited for a few moments before she asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"Nothing harmful I assure you." Mercedes patted Sam's hand, "Healer Braum works with people who have similar enhanced abilities. She really does see and hear things the rest of us don't. Her mind was, opened I suppose is the best term to use. It was opened when she experienced tragedy, this opening enhanced her already alert mind. Its not so much seeing the future as it is determining what is going on and what will happen as a result. With her leanings toward creatures she refers to them as animals. One woman the healer works with sees them as children, her tragedy was the loss of a child before it was born. But she also sees lights and fuzzy things."

"She is seeing and hearing more than those around her, therefore, she is listening to them and looks out of touch to the rest of the world." Selwain nodded, "That explains a lot of things. She looked like she was totally ignoring me in class but she could always recite what I had said and even answer the questions I wanted to ask."

"I'm not an expert but Healer Braum is and he showed me how his patient deals with this." Mercedes nodded, "It's is very similar to Luna."

"Is Hermione here?" A talk dark skinned girl stood in the doorway.

"Her usual room." Sam told her, "Luna said she's napping."

"Good." She entered and led a group in, "I wasn't sure where Ginny took her."

"Is Harry with you?" Pads asked.

"No, he's talking with the pig." Another girl answered.

"Talking?" Selwain lifted an eyebrow.

"Growling really." The first girl answered, "Who are the newbies?"

Another round of introductions went around followed by the group going their separate ways since breakfast was over. Sam drug Mercedes outside with the rest of the younger crowd. Several people were flying on brooms and others were sitting on a patio talking. Sam sat with Mercedes and began to talk with her.

"Sam, don't you want to be flying?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone." She waved her off.

"I'll be fine." Mercedes insisted, "Go play."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Go." Mercedes shooed her off of turned to the others, "Hello, let's see if I can remember… Neville?" the boy nodded with a small smile, "Hannah and Alicia?"

"You pass." Alicia smiled, "Now for the next test."

"No." Neville cut her off, "I am done with tests and I don't even want to hear the word uttered."

"Well then, I'll just fly away since I'm not wanted." She playfully huffed and grabbed a broom and stood.

"You were just looking for an excuse." Hannah laughed.

"True, bye." She mounted and flew off.

"Are you guys at university or working?" Mercedes asked after Alicia left.

"University." Neville answered, "Herbology for me and Healing for Hannah. You're at that Ambrosias, aren't you?"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled at them.

The three of them made small talk until Harry plopped down beside Mercedes, "Hey."

"Did Ron survive?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but he will not fight the breakup and is going to look for a wife that will match what he wants rather than trying to make Hermione fit in his mold." Harry shook his head.

"That didn't take long." Hannah looked at the red headed boy that was jumping on a broom.

"None of the yelling was getting through so I tried a bit of reverse psychology." Harry shook his head, "I told him of course he should expect the top student, for all seven years, to put aside all she wanted and dreamed so that he could have what he wanted. His placement as twentieth in the class was so much more meaningful than her first place. I mean how dare she want to have any accomplishments, we know how smart she is and that should be enough for anyone. Accolades and paychecks are needed for the idiots, she should just leave well enough alone. I mean sure she could get a job that paid three times as much as his but in the long run why would she want that instead of staying at home and mothering ten kids. I even used that tone of voice."

"How did he reply to that?" Mercedes asked.

"He said exactly, I knew I was right!" Harry shook his head, "I told him I was being sarcastic and then had to explain it in small words. I think being in the aurors has restricted the amount of blood reaching his brain. At any rate he is going to stay away from her and he said he would apologize."

"Thanks." Hermione said from the doorway before she pushed off and sat with the group, "I don't know how I didn't see that is what he wanted in a wife."

"None of us saw that." Neville shook his head, "I actually thought he wanted to marry you so you could make enough money that he didn't have to work."

"That was probably phase two." Hannah huffed, "After the children were in school."

"Probably." Hermione sighed and relaxed in her chair.

"How are your parents doing?" Harry asked Neville, it was the first thing that came to mind to change the subject.

"Same as always." He shrugged defeatedly, "I've not seen a change in them in all the years I've been visiting. I doubt St. Mungo's will do anything more than just keep them comfortable."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" Mercedes asked knowing of that hospital.

"Over exposure to the crucaltis curse." Neville explained.

"How long have they been like that?" she gasped softly.

"Eighteen years." Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder, "A few days after my parents were murdered."

"No improvement?" she asked startled.

"None, they've tried everything Hannah and I can think of." Harry shook his head sadly and listed the treatments, "I'm hoping we learn more as we advance."

"I've completed three years and I don't know of anything else." Mercedes looked thoughtful, "Have you thought of moving them?"

"Where could we go?" Neville asked.

"Ambrosias." Mercedes suggested, "You could have a team of healers trying to find a way to bring them back."

"No experimental potions or questionable practices." Neville stated right away, "St. Mungo's wanted to experiment on them but we've told them no."

"No, we don't experiment on people." Mercedes corrected his thoughts, "The idea of that is abhorrent. If we give them anything it may be new but not experimental and it will have to be proven to work on conditions similar to theirs."

"How do you test experimental potions if you don't give them to someone?" Hannah asked.

"They have to go through a rigorous process before they even get tested on lab rats." Mercedes explained, "Then once we're sure they won't hurt humans we run some trials on volunteers. They get paid and if anything goes wrong our contracts have us agreeing to take care of them until they get better or die. All of that is at no cost to them."

"Who would risk something like that?" Hannah asked slightly disturbed.

"We don't lack for volunteers." Mercedes shrugged, "I know one guy whose wife died about fifteen years ago. Ambrosias had helped her have a good quality of life for the ten years she suffered from her malady. They weren't able to cure her, though they tried until shortly before she died, but she wasn't in any pain. He does this to help others similarly affected like his wife. If he suffers a bit of discomfort but someone gets healed then it's worth it."

"I can see how that would motivate some people." Neville nodded, "I have been hoping to find a plant that can cure them or be put into a potion to cure them."

"We work with the herbology department at Salem." Mercedes smiled, "Maybe you can help."

Neville bit his lip before nodding, "How much? They need full care, even feeding."

"I can find out but, if it's more than you can afford, they would consider it a research case." Mercedes responded, "That means it would be a low or no cost case."

"We pay about two hundred galleons a month each right now." Neville replied, "Unless its much more than that we'll be fine."

"Merlin's pants, Neville." Mercedes swore, "Our long-term patients on full care don't pay that much. I asked one time and they said the most expensive patient we have is charged about one hundred and fifty galleons a month. That is only because he requires some expensive potions. He isn't even on full care."

"You get me some numbers and I'll write to gran." Neville agreed, "Would gran be able to visit once a week?"

"She could visit everyday if she wanted." Mercedes answered, "We even have some guest cottages that can be rented, but it's not far from Salem."

"I've been down there once." Harry offered, "Its best to floo in, they get busy at the apparition points. Portkeys are only when medically necessary."

"I was sorry to miss you." Mercedes chuckled, "Healer Cartwright sent a note with my grades, you impressed Healer Wright with those questions she has already begun the research."

"Professor Durmot didn't know the answers and said she would know if anyone did." Harry shrugged, "I was hoping to see you that weekend I didn't realize you had gone home already. Next year send me your schedule."

"I will." She said, "Maybe you can send me a heads up when you're going to ask extra tough questions."

"Deal!" Harry chuckled, "Let Pads know you have a letter he can send it through Gringotts. It will get there within a day of the time you send it."

"Can they return it to me the same way?" she asked.

"Tell Pads that you'll be getting a reply and he'll make sure its covered." He said, "Otherwise they'll be charged a small fee."

"I can pay the fee." Mercedes stopped as she got up.

"He gets it for free because he is doing things for me." Harry grinned, "But I'm sure he'll let you pay."

"Fine." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him then left to find supplies to write a letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes entered the house and walked back toward the kitchen. From there she heard the adults talking and adjusted her course to find them. She leaned on the door frame and watched as her father finished his joke and the others all roared with laughter. She waited for them to calm down before she spoke.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourselves." She grinned.

"What are you doing inside on such a beautiful day?" her mother asked.

"I need to send a letter to Ambrosias." She answered, "Pads, Harry said you could take it to Gringotts and let them know I'll be getting a reply. If it costs anything, I'll pay for it."

"No, it's fine." Pads waved her off, "Do you need anything?"

"Paper, pen and envelope?" she asked with a smirk.

"Here, Harry has some in his desk." Pads stood and walked to a large desk on one wall. He fished around until he found what he was looking for, "You can sit at his desk and write it or bring it by when you're done."

"This won't take long." She began the letter. She wrote for several moments before she looked up, "What is Neville's last name?"

"Longbottom." Lee answered this time.

She began to write again before stopping and looking up sharply, "Are his parents Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Oh, Merlin." Mercedes hands shook for a few moments before she took a deep breath and wrote a bit more.

"What's going on?" Karen asked in concern for her daughter.

"I think I talked Neville into moving his parent to Ambrosias, to see if we can heal them." She folded the letter over and stuck it in the envelop, "This is a lot bigger than I thought. I, oh Merlin, I hope they let me do this for him."

"Are you ready for me to take it?" Pads asked her.

"Yes." She replied after a moment, "I don't think there is anything else I can add to the letter."

Pads stood and took it, "I'll get a rush on this, Frank and Alice were… are good friends of ours."

"I'm not making any promises about healing them if Ambrosias' accepts them." Mercedes stopped him before he reached the floo, "I'm only promising more than just making them comfortable. We will try, but we will not experiment on them, only methods we can prove are safe and work with similar situations."

"Making them comfortable or experimenting is all St. Mungo's offered." Pads gave her a small smile, "Tell Neville I'll talk to Augusta, in fact lets go talk with him first."

Pads reversed course and Mercedes followed him back out to the area she had been sitting in previously. Pads was already speaking by the time she retook her seat.

"I'll deliver any message you want to Augusta." Pads was just finishing.

"I'll need to write it." Neville stood, "Let's go."

Mercedes watched him go before turning to Hannah, "I didn't know his last name was Longbottom."

"You didn't know you'd volunteered Ambrosias to try and heal war heroes." Hannah understood, "They are one of the reasons I went into healing. I hope you can bring them back."

"I haven't said anything to Harry yet, but they have a memorial wall in our theater." Mercedes sighed, "It is dedicated to things that defy any explanation. Its purpose is to remind us that what we know is not all there is, amazing things can happen if you work at it. The Potters and Longbottoms are listed. Harry and his parents for defying the killing curse and the Longbottoms for defying the Cruciatus, most people exposed that long have heart failure. Everyone will want to help heal them."

"Why do they have Harry's parents?" Hannah wondered, "He did it alone, didn't he?"

"They don't know, that's why all three of them are there." Mercedes explained, "No one can say what things or combination of things happened. But the least likely one is that Harry did it alone."

"Exactly." Harry's voice made her jump and spin to see him just behind her.

"Quit scaring the life out of me!" She huffed.

"I already saw the wall." Harry ignored her exclamation, "I met Healer Wright in the cafeteria but she took me on a bit of a tour while I was there. She told me she looks over the wall everyday hoping she can find something that will copy just one of them. I thought it was neat."

"I didn't think about that wall until this morning after I had a chance to digest all the info from yesterday." Mercedes grinned at him.

"She didn't know she'd volunteered to heal the Longbottoms." Hannah snickered, "They didn't give our last names this morning, too much drama I expect."

"I was told Luna, Hermione, Ginny and her sibling's last names." Mercedes nodded, "After that it was chaos."

Harry took a seat and began to point out everyone, Neville arrived part way through, "This is Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom."

"I probably won't remember half of them." Mercedes chuckled.

"No problem." Neville grinned, "Sometimes I forget. Pads is gone he's going to talk to Gran after he sends off your letter."

"Excellent!" Harry grinned, "The sooner the better."

"Not that I don't trust you or anything." Neville turned to face Mercedes again, "Do you think anyone at Ambrosias will care about a couple of Brits?"

"First off I didn't know your last name until I was in writing the letter." Mercedes informed him then told him about the wall.

"Will I be able to see it?" he asked in wonder.

"I've seen it." Harry nodded, "I was going to bring it up this weekend it wasn't exactly news you'd want in a letter."

"Thanks." Neville nodded, "This is exciting."

A few hours later Augusta arrived with Pads and Neville was taken to the office to talk to her. At dinner shortly after her arrival, Mercedes was introduced to the woman by her grandson.

"Gran this is Mercedes Reign." Neville pulled a chair for his grandmother to sit across from the girl, "Merc this is Augusta Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom."

"Only until you finish with that school." Augusta patted him, "Now what is it you plan to do?"

"All I have done so far is send them a request to get the cost of care for your family." Mercedes answered, "I am waiting on a reply from them. They will reply with either a cost estimate or they will decline admittance."

"What happens if they are accepted?" she pressed for more information, "What will you do to them?"

"I am still a healer in training." Mercedes informed her, "I won't be the lead healer or researcher by any means. The lead healer will begin with diagnostics and any documentation St. Mungo's gives us, then decide the next step. I am guessing they will just start over and try things we know work with similar injuries. During that time, we will be documenting every response to the treatment. It may bring us to combine treatments or develop something new. At no time will we use any kind of untested or untried treatment, potion or combination of those. Any new combination or development will go through our rigorous testing procedure before it gets close to a patient."

"You won't just pick a couple potions and give it to them to see what happens?" she demanded.

"Absolutely not." Mercedes was disgusted at the mere thought, "At Ambrosias we would not do anything like that, it's against all we stand for. Or mission is to develop ways to make the world a healthier, happier place by insuring we provide the best and safest treatments for all, let nothing prevent us from making this happen."

"Can we visit before we decide to move them?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded; people did that all the time.

"Harry, what do you think? Neville said you have visited." Augusta turned to the young man.

"They have the top facility and minds in the world." Harry replied, "I wouldn't hesitate to send anyone. I'd go there myself."

"You would?" Pads asked with a grin.

"For something extreme." Harry nodded, "I have no doubt they'd know who I was the moment they began tests."

"Alright Neville." Augusta nodded, "If they are accepted, we'll move them. I want to get them out of St. Mungo's before they decide to experiment without our approval."

"I've bought a house; I'm done with dorms." Neville told her, "It has four bedrooms. Hannah and Hermione are going to be staying as well but there is a room for you."

"I will most likely stay several days at a time but come over a bit less often." Augusta agreed, "I need to keep an eye on the Wizengamot. I wouldn't want those idiots to do anything stupid while I wasn't there to stop them."

"I'll let you know what the reply is as soon as I get it." Mercedes promised them.

The next day an owl arrived with breakfast. It flew to Pads who opened it and handed her a letter from Ambrosias. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the envelop. She read it through twice before she looked up at the expectant faces which included Neville and Augusta.

"They've been accepted." Mercedes tried to smile.

"I'm sensing a but in that." Neville bit his lip.

"They think it's a great mastery subject. There are several dark arts specialists that will monitor me but no one has ever tried to study the unforgivables." Mercedes couldn't decide if she was very worried or ecstatically happy about this, "It means I'm heading the case."

"Are you happy or worried?" Harry asked her.

"Happy it's been accepted and that I'm on it, but worried that Neville and Augusta won't like that I'm heading it."

"I liked the plans you described to us yesterday." Neville offered, "I've never like the way the healers at St. Mungo's dealt with them. You're not on your own and I'm not overly worried."

"If Neville is ok with it then I will not say anything against it." Augusta nodded, "I trust his judgement."

"Thanks Gran." Neville gave her a small hug, "Does it say when?"

"We are to meet Healers Blackmore and Tulare at St. Mungo's on the fifth of August." She looked at the letter again to make sure she had the right details, "At four p.m., we will all be on the medical portkey that will leave at five. We need to ensure the proper paperwork is filed with St. Mungo's no later than three p.m. that same day."

"I'm going to suggest we show up to do the paperwork at one." Harry looked thoughtful, "Pads should be with us. There will be enough of us to sit with Frank and Alice that they won't try anything and you will have Pads help to deal with any arguments they may try."

"Good idea." Pads agreed, "I'll go well ahead of time and get a couple copies of the forms. Well give them a copy, keep a copy and file one with Gringotts."

"Ambrosias will need a copy as well." Mercedes added.

Later Mercedes and her parents were alone in the library, "We're so proud of you."

"I just can't believe they took it as my mastery subject." Mercedes sighed, "I didn't even mention that."

"Do you not want it?" Max asked concerned.

"I want it." Mercedes grinned at him, "I'm just surprised they let me have it. Everyone who works with curing dark arts has completed a mastery. Either no one has ever picked it or been allowed to have it as a mastery subject."

"I've always thought you were amazing." Karen hugged her, "They must think the same."

"How many people can say they cured a case of Spattergroit before the pustules came out?" Max pointed out.

"That was just luck." Mercedes insisted.

"You weren't the first to see the spots but you were the first to diagnose them." Max insisted right back, "Everyone else brushed if off as a side effect of his treatment."

Mercedes ignored him and went back to making notes on the Longbottoms from the books Harry had lent her. She wasn't surprised he was going with them; Harry was very supportive of Neville. Hermione took that moment to stick her head into the room.

"Do you need anything from me?" she asked with a smile.

She was much happier now. Ron had left to go back to auror training a few days before and had promised to leave her and her parents alone. She didn't want him doing anything to them out of spite. He was a very spiteful individual and Mercedes was surprised he was one of Harry's friends, though Hermione said he had changed after he graduated.

"No, I don't think so." She looked over her report, "I have the history down. The rest will be in the medical files."

"I hope they don't give you any trouble because of your age." Hermione looked worried.

"Healer Blackmore is going to take charge at St. Mungo's for two reasons." Mercedes grinned, "One is because I've never transferred a patient. The second is he knows what people at St. Mungo's are like."

"That bad?" Hermione entered the room and took a seat.

"The worst." She shook her head, "They had a European Health Conference a few years ago. Healer Blackmore went and was being snubbed by a good portion of the European healers, including the head and several healers from St. Mungo's. They were saying rude things about him being a stupid, backwards American, and not being quiet about it. Then he was introduced to give his speech, the announcer mentioned that he had received the highest scores on the American healer exams, the second highest on the European healer exams and third on the Asian healer exams and was the only person in history to complete exams for all three of the main healing programs."

"I bet they changed their tune then." Hermione grimaced at the idiocy and arrogance of some healers.

"They did." She grinned, "St. Mungo's tried to buddy up to him because he is a dark magic healing expert. He helped them but made sure they understood he was offended by them and only did it to aid the patient."

"I don't think this trip will change his mind any." Hermione grinned.

"I doubt it." She agreed.

"We're forming teams for quadpot." Seamus ducked his head in the door.

"And you're stopping here because?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Merc might play." He responded with a grin.

"Not on your life." She responded, "I'm a healer and I need the full use of both hands."

"Harry is playing." He coaxed.

"No, he isn't." she narrowed her eyes at him, "He hates quadpot."

"Ok so he's the ref." Seamus gave in.

"Wasting your time." Mercedes stood, "Come on Hermione, lets go watch them blow theirs hands off."

"I'm not sure I want to see that." Hermione cringed as she stood.

"It's ok, I'm a healer." Mercedes smirked, "I can put them back on."

"Well that's ok then." Hermione linked arms with Mercedes and the left the office as the adults laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, when I first got here, I thought perhaps you and Luna." Mercedes offered, "Now she's going to marry Rolf someday, when he figures it out."

"Luna is special." Harry admitted, "I prefer things to be a little more muggle than she can handle. Besides, I don't think I'm good enough for her."

"She would beg to differ about that good enough part." Mercedes disagreed, "What about Hermione or one of the other girls?"

"Hermione is my sister." Harry shrugged, "The rest, have a bit too much hero warship."

"Most of the single girls do." She agreed, "Anyone at Salem you're interested in?"

Harry and Mercedes were taking a walk away from the rest of the young adults. Most of them had gone but Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Angelina, Alicia and the twins remained. Of course, Sam and Mark were also there but they had roped everyone, except Neville and Hannah, into planning the double birthday party. They had already had a party for the big group, but this would be just their closest friends.

"I've tried, but honestly, no body measures up to my high school sweet heart." Harry grinned at her using her father's wording back at her.

"You know I still have three years of intense study before I'm free to have a life." She reminded him.

"So do I." he grinned back, "I've decided to go with pediatrics so that's the last year filled."

"I knew it." She grinned teasing him, "Your interest in Teddy is purely academic."

"He's great." Harry laughed, "But it's such an interesting case study I can't help it."

"It is interesting." She agreed, "Pediatrics was never something that really interested me academic wise. I've always enjoyed healing weird things."

"I read your paper on Spattergroit, it was amazing." He smiled, "I bet your observations will really benefit the study."

"I hope so." She grinned, "You've gotten off subject."

"I tried." Harry huffed, "You do know I would have really dated you if you would have had the time. I do it now in a heartbeat if you'd let me."

"I get one weekend every three months off." She giggled, "We'd never be able to keep up with the movie and restaurant trends."

"Trends are overrated." He waved her off, "Between quidditch, med school and Pads I don't have much more time than that. Besides, I'll be down visiting Frank and Alice when I can."

"Fine." She gave in with a large smile, "We can go out on dates once every three months. But I still need to visit with my parents during those weekends too."

"Not a problem." Harry grinned, "I can just get a hotel room for the weekend and I can visit with your parents too. I don't know if you know this but there is a movie theater there, and some nice restaurants."

"You can be such a prat." She giggled at him.

"I can." He agreed, "But I can also get us portkeys to other places if you want a different place to eat or scenery or whatever."

"That sounds nice." She pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know the thing I've miss the most about our fake dates?"

"What?" He put his arms around her waist and held her.

"Kissing." She stood on her toes and kissed him gently for a moment, "Just as nice as I remember."

"You should know that all my kisses are nice." Harry repeated what he had said after their first kiss that day at school.

It took another hour before the two of them returned to the house hand in hand. As soon as the group in the back yard saw them a good number groaned and began to dig in their pockets and handed coins to Luna. Harry noticed and chuckled.

"Now you all know why I never bet against Luna." He stated.

"I didn't think she'd get the exact day and the time you would let us know." Neville grumbled, "We bet on this the first day we were here."

"And what you would be wearing." Angelina huffed.

"Which hand you would be holding." Alicia grumbled.

"Where you would be standing when we noticed you." George added his own grumble.

"I may yet win." Fred held up a hand, "How many times have you kissed today?"

"Five kisses." Mercedes started and Fred began to cheer but then she continued, "And two actual snogging sessions."

"Counting each snogging session as one means I win." Luna held out her hand, "That is what you agreed to."

"Merlin's pants." Fred huffed.

"Nothing from you Hermione?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm smart enough not to bet against Luna." She called from her spot on the lounger where she was sitting with a book in her hand.

"Hannah?" Harry asked.

"I'm too broke to bet." She grinned, "Good thing too."

"I offered to spot her." Neville grinned, "I still think one kiss per knut she wagered would have been an excellent way to pay me back if she lost."

"Now all we have to do is find Hermione a nice young man." Luna giggled.

"No." Hermione dropped her book in her lap and pointed at Luna, "No, I am going to wait, I am not going to be fixed up with anyone, and I refuse to date anyone who we already know."

"Not even Espe Barns?" Harry asked, "You did say he was cute."

"He's not available." She argued, "And just because I said he was cute does not mean I want to date him. I think you and Neville are cute but I don't want to date either of you."

"What are we?" Fred and George asked together, "Chopped mandrakes?"

"You two are not cute." She insisted, "You're more like pigmy puffs."

"Pigmy puffs?" The twins asked in complete confusion.

"Is it because they're cuddly or because they like bogeys?" Alicia asked with a snicker.

"Gross." Hannah snickered as well.

"So, let me get this straight." Harry held up a hand, "You think the prank kings of Hogwarts, nay the United Kingdom are fluffy, cuddly big puffs? What have you done with the real Hermione?"

"Look I can prove it." Hermione pulled her wand.

She sent a spell at the two of them before they could react, since they were still repeating the words pigmy puff over and over and looking at each other, in confusion, rather than Hermione. With a puff of smoke there were two large puffs sitting between Alicia and Angelina. One was pink and the other was purple.

The group outside busted with laughter for several minutes. Neville was the first to control himself to ask.

"When did you get it?" he was still chuckling.

"Just before we left Salem." She grinned.

"How long will it last?" Harry was on his hands and knees trying to get his breathing back.

"Five minutes is what it lasted before." She grinned.

"What's so fun…" Pads had come out to see what the laughter was about, "What are they?"

"That's the twins." Hermione answered, "Why?"

"Harry, how did you…" he waved at them.

"I didn't do it." Harry had gotten back up by this time and was snickering at Pad's dumbfounded look.

"Lee come here you got to see this." Pads yelled back into the house.

Lee was followed out by the rest of the adults and they were in time to see the puffs for a few moments before they reverted back. The twins then stood and went to Hermione's chair before they got on their knees and began to bow.

"We have to bow to you on that one." Fred began.

"Never have we been so masterfully altered." George added.

"You must teach us." The intoned together.

"Maybe when you're older." Hermione went back to her book.

The two of them looked at each other and began to grin before they started in, "Please, tell us. Please oh please."

They went on for a few seconds before another puff of smoke turned them into puffs again. Hermione set her book down again and addressed the two of them, "Don't pester me and I'll show you before I leave."

"You may want to wait until you're out of the country and then just send them the spell." Neville suggested, "Otherwise they might just do it to you."

"They won't." she looked the two of them in the eyes, "Or I will never give them another idea, trick or suggestion again."

"She's safe." Harry led Mercedes over to a small couch and they sat down together and cuddled.

"Are you two dating?" Pads asked in shock, "Really dating? Not like back in Minnesota?"

"We are." Harry acknowledged with a huge grin.

"Damn it." He cussed and started pulling money from his pockets, "How much was it, Luna?"

"Fifty galleons." She grinned.

"You bet on them?" Judy swatted Pads' arm.

"I didn't think he'd get her talked around yet." Pads huffed, "I thought it would take him at least another year or two. I mean it took his dad six years to get the girl of his dreams."

"You can't bet that much against a younger girl like that." Judy swatted him again, "She couldn't pay you."

"Don't worry." Harry snickered, "Luna is never wrong. Pads will always lose to her."

"And if I am wrong, Harry will pay him for me." Luna grinned cheekily, "But only against Stubby."

"Well that's ok then." Judy swatted Pads again for good measure.

"What were they?" Max brought the conversation back to the twins who were back to being human again and sitting by the girls.

"Have you ever seen Pigmy Puffs?" Fred asked.

"No." Max shook his head.

"Basically, they are a small fuzzy animal." Harry began, "Their body is no larger than a walnut but their puffy hair makes them look about five times that size. The only sound they make is a humming purr thing."

"They originate in the Far East." George added.

"Very helpful little things." Fred added, "They eat things like dust and mold."

"But their favorite thing is bogeys." They ended together.

"Their mouths are too small to eat anything larger." Harry added, "They like to cuddle too."

"We like to cuddle too." The twins said in unison and grabbed each other in a hug.

"Hey, you are supposed to hug us." Angelina playfully huffed.

"Instead of each other." Alicia added with a grin.

"You two are spending too much time with those two." Pads stopped and thought about what he had said and then nodded; he'd said it correctly.

Harry and Mercedes were cuddling on their own couch again. Pads was just about to speak when two hands clapped over his mouth and he was pulled back towards the house. It was Lee who explained.

"You will not tease them or in any way interfere." Lee hissed in his ear.

"He didn't tease or interfere when you started dating me." Judy's was the other hand over his mouth.

"mm mdmmmm mm." Pads tried to say something. Once they were inside the two let go and let him talk, "He did warn me."

"True but do you think he needs any warnings?" Less asked.

"Besides I already did." Max grinned.

"When?" Karen asked.

"Mercedes birthday party where he surprised her." Max answered, "I just told him if the friend dates turned into real dates, I expected him to treat her right and take care of her."

"See, he's had the talk." Lee turned on Pads again, "You will stay out of it."

"Fine." Pads replied morosely.

"It's always worse from the father anyway." Max gave Pads a bump.

"It helps that you're bigger and meaner than he is too." Pads grinned, "I guess he's been duly warned."

"I always wondered why the girls don't get any warnings like that." Luna's voice carried up to them as the kids all trouped in.

"Girls are better at taking care of their loved ones." Hermione sighed.

"It's an old-fashioned notion." Mercedes added, "That girls can't take care of themselves."

"Actually, I think it's more like a foregone conclusion where magical Britain is concerned." Hermione huffed, "It doesn't seem to matter how smart she is all they expect is for you to stay home and pump out kids."

"Not all of them." Harry gave her a side hug and the entire group turned into the kitchen, "Only about ninety percent expect that."

"Really, Harry and I don't." Neville added.

"Nor do we." Fred and George added.

"Well there's the ten percent." Angelina giggled, "The rest are idiots."

"I still don't see why the fathers pull the boys aside and give them the shovel talk." Luna huffed, "I can't see any of our guys treating us anything less that we deserve. That goes for your final one as well Hermione."

"True, but the fathers don't always know the boys." Harry explained, "Max had no idea I could care for someone financially. He just wanted to make sure his princess would be well taken care of and that I wouldn't have a phase one and two like Ron had. That's why he got the shovel talk."

"Ok, I see that some of them deserve it." Luna gave in, "And that fathers may not know the boys. But you guys are different."

"Fathers won't know until they get to know them." Max explained, "I know I have nothing to worry about with Harry. I am just not ready to be a grandfather yet."

"You won't be for a while." Mercedes grinned, "We've only just decided on the ten children, we still have to pick names and birthdays."

"Nicknames and their spouses." Harry added to continue the teasing.

"And Godparents." Mercedes turned on Harry with comically wide eyes, "I can't believe I forgot godparents, how horrible of a mother will I be?"

"I'm just as bad." Harry admitted with a comical frown, "I didn't think of that either and I actually have one."

"But he is just a big kid that you are caring for." Selwain added from the behind the newspaper, "It's so easy for you to forget that he's supposed to be the responsible adult. I can see why you forgot godparents."

"Stop it, you're freaking me out." Pads called from his spot where his head was buried in his arms, "I cannot be a grandparent, I am not that old."

"Is that grey hair that I see?" Harry leaned over and pushed some of Pads' hair around.

"No, it isn't." Pads huffed sitting back up, "This was supposed to be a teasing Harry moment. How did it turn into a teasing Pads moment?"

"Because it's just too easy." Selwain answered.

Tonks took that moment to carry in a crying Teddy, "He won't stop crying. I've changed him, I've fed him and rocked him until I'm dizzy."

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Harry jumped up and took him and bounced him a bit as he started to wave his wand over the baby.

"I don't know, I'm too tired to tell. He's not slept a wink all night." She huffed.

"Why didn't you tell me." Lee jumped up, "I would have watched him."

"I'm too tired to think of that." She admitted dropping her head on the table.

"Come on, let's put you to bed and we'll take care of Teddy." Lee stood, picked her up and carried her from the room.

"What are his vitals?" Mercedes asked as she watched Harry handle the baby.

"Slight fever, no infections, normal blood pressure, and slightly elevated heart rate." Harry put his finger in the baby's mouth and felt around, "Feels like a tooth is coming in."

"Those are extra hard on kids like him." She frowned, "Usually they develop a bad diaper rash."

"Bath it is then." Harry turned and walked from the room only for Mercedes to follow.

"Are we going to wait to eat the cake until he returns?" Mark asked with a slight whine.

"Nope, we still have one birthday boy here." Pads waved them off, "We can make sure and save him a half of one piece, maybe I'll even smash it a bit."

The two of them returned about a half hour later without Teddy, Harry explained, "He fell asleep in the bath so we left him with Remus."

"We saved you a piece of cake." Pads handed over a piece that was about one-inch square and obviously a bit squashed. He then handed one to Mercedes that was about eight times bigger, "We saved you one too."

"Wow, I feel the love Pads." Harry snarked and picked up his piece and stuffed it in his mouth whole, "Can I have some of the cake still on the counter? It looks like there is about half left."

"No, it's chocolate and that's Lee's share." He told him, "However if you feel brave…"

"Not that brave." Harry chuckled.

"I'll share Harry." Mercedes grinned and cut a bite off her own and fed it to Harry before she ate another bite.

"Merc." Pads whined, "You were not supposed to share."

"So that's why girls don't get the shovel talk." Luna nodded, "Makes sense. You still owe me thirty-five galleons Stubby."


	7. Chapter 7

August fifth arrived and the whole group had slept in. Mercedes' parents had left on August first, she wouldn't see them again until the end of October. Harry had given his last instructions to the elves the night before so they were ready. The entire group was headed first to have a nice lunch and then Neville, Augusta, Harry, Mercedes and Pads headed to St. Mungo's while the rest went back to Salem. Harry had received an emergency portkey from the goblins in case anyone recognized him at the hospital. Pads made sure he had it on him before they left. The arrival at the hospital was as smooth as expected and they all made their way up to the long-term ward. Mercedes frowned when they arrived to find a sterile, unwelcoming room with twenty beds.

"I know." Harry whispered, "Its why we're moving them."

"This is disgusting." She huffed, "Can I keep them all?"

"No." Harry chuckled as they reached the Longbottoms.

"You three stay here and don't let anyone give them anything." Augusta stated.

"Yes Gran." Neville pulled up one of the chairs, "Mercedes do you want a seat?"

"You keep that one." She waved him off as Harry pulled up the other two. The adults left and she began to look around, "Is that the author of those horrid books?"

"Lockhart." Harry almost frowned, "He's actually here because of me."

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

He gave her a brief overview of his second year, "Then he tried to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand and it backfired."

"That isn't how Ron told it." Neville snickered.

"Ron's story included an epic struggle where he almost had the upper hand with Lockhart before he was disarmed." Harry explained.

"What were you doing during this epic struggle?" Mercedes asked.

"Staring in awe of Ron's ability to fight off an adult wizard, with no mention that Harry had already disarmed him." Neville answered, "Of course he wouldn't talk about it unless Harry and Hermione were gone."

"He was the first person to ever be nice to me." Harry told her when she looked at him with that look that screamed WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HIM.

"By the way, what have you done with those horrid relatives?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything." Harry tried to look innocent for a moment but the wicked grin came through, "However, I did finance and approve of the takeover of Grunnings Tools and the firing of one of their sales men. We did find evidence of him actually cheating the company so it was warranted."

"Dudley is actually at Salem's muggle counterpart." Neville added, "Harry told him he would pay his way if he adhered to the conditions."

"Which are?" she asked.

"He can't cause trouble." Harry ticked off the list, "He has to work hard and ask for help when he needs it. No drugs, alcohol, or any other chemical substance, unless doctor ordered. No parties in his house, as well as those same substances. He has to continue to exercise and get healthy. Lastly, he had to tell his parents I am paying for it with wizarding money and they can't have any. Nor can they visit at his house because I own it as well."

"How did they take it?" Mercedes grinned.

"About as well as you can expect." Harry shrugged, "When they tried to tell him I owed them for living there he told them if I have to pay for living there, they have to pay me for my work. At the going rates for professionals not what they'd pay a kid."

"He told me Harry had enough hours to count as a professional in landscaping and house cleaning." Neville told her, "If they measured that against the size of his rooms or the furnishing, they would owe him quite a lot."

"Horrible people." She shivered.

"Morning Mr. Longbottom." One of the healers arrived with two potions, "Just here with their daily potions."

"No." Neville looked at the healer with a slight scowl, "Not today."

"I must insist." The healer tried to get past them but Neville blocked him and Harry plucked the vial of potion of his hand, "You are not allowed to handle that."

"I'm curious." Harry looked at it and smelled it, "What is this potion?"

"It is a regenerative." He replied.

"Merc what do you think?" he handed it to his girlfriend, "I don't believe this is a regenerative, I believe its dreamless sleep mixed with something."

After looking it over and smelling it, she frowned at the man, "This has mandrake in it! What are you trying to do here?"

"Now see here!" The man tried.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it, "Sit."

As he complied Neville added his wand and grabbed the second vial. He also smelled it, "Definitely, mandrake. Merc will you contact Gran?"

She sent off a patronus and stood beside Harry, "So who told you to give them these potions?"

"I do not need to answer to you!" The man huffed.

"That's ok." Neville grinned, "You can answer to Regent Longbottom instead."

"I don't have to sit here and listen…" he began to move only to find two wands nearly touching his nose.

"I think you do have to sit here, with your hands on your knees." Harry insisted, "I'm very twitchy so don't move, I may accidently hex you."

With wide eyes the man resumed his seat and put both hands on his knees. When the doors banged open a little later the man jumped and turned. Pads, Augusta and a few healers stormed in.

"What is this?" Augusta demanded.

"This person was going to give mum and dad these potions." Neville indicated the two vials in their hands, "We told him no and he tried to insist. Then he was going to leave and we stopped that as well."

"Healer Baker." Augusta turned on the man, "What is going on?"

"I do not have to answer to you." He tried again.

"Mercedes what do you have there?" one of the healers asked.

"Healer Blackwell." She nodded in greeting, "We have what looks like sleeping draughts laced with mandrake and a few other things. If he would have succeeded at giving them these, we would have never gotten them awake."

"That is not true!" Baker argued, "You have no idea what you're talking about! This is an experiment to see if it would wake them up."

"It wouldn't have." Blackwell glared, "Sleeping draught with mandrake does not stimulate it makes them comatose permanently. You should know that."

"It does stimulate when we add murtlap." Baker insisted.

"How many doses have they had?" Blackwell demanded.

"We haven't given it to them." He insisted, "Mr. Handover had it."

"Did you have permission from his family?" Augusta asked.

"He has no family." Baker growled, "There is no directive against trying to help."

Healer Blackwell crossed the room and ran his wand over the man several times. Harry watched hoping they hadn't hurt the man. He didn't know what he would do if they had.

"I wouldn't give him any more." Blackwell stated as he returned and handed off a copy of the paper while tucking his original into a pocket, "He is nearly comatose now, another one or two and he'll never wake up. It may be a temporary solution but it kills his brain as it stimulates it. You will get less and less reaction from him as time goes until it just stops."

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Augusta demanded.

"If I could just show you that we are progressing, you wouldn't want to move them!" He frowned, "Why you want to move them to a backwards, idiotic place like Ambrosias I don't know. I'm tempted to have your custody removed so you can't endanger them this way."

"When we show the court what you are doing to your patients, you may be the one to lose something." Blackwell shook his head, "I'm turning this over to the European Medical Board."

Harry spelled both vials unbreakable and sealed them. He followed that by holding them out to Mercedes who put them in stasis and added her Healer's seal. The St. Mungo's healer stared in shock. Blackwell had sent her a letter congratulating her on becoming a healer and had provided her with the spell for her stamp. They would have the ceremony once she returned to the school.

Harry smirked, "Mercedes is a healer."

Blackwell smirked, "She is the lead healer for these two."

"I feel better knowing Frank and Alice are in good hands now." Augusta frowned down and the man still seated on the bed, "I know I won't be worrying about them using experiments on my children. After the tests are done, my solicitor will be visiting with the hospital board."

"Oh look, someone contacted them already." Pads stated as the doors to the ward opened and several people walked in.

"Sirius Black." A man walked forward and shook his hand, "I can't thank you enough for that donation you made."

"Not a problem Mr. Whitmore." Sirius was not in his disguise today, "However, we do have an issue here."

"Mr. Whitmore, they are removing my patients and giving their care to this incompetent child!" Baker stood and indicated Mercedes, "We cannot let this happen."

"What?" Whitmore looked concerned.

"Mr. Whitmore, how are you?" Blackwell stepped forward, "It's been a long time."

"Healer Blackwell." Whitmore smiled and shook his hand, "Are you here to help the Longbottoms? The healing you provided to my Grandparents amazed me! They are still thriving!"

"I'm very glad." Blackwell smiled, "This is Mercedes Raine. The newest graduate from the first tier of our program. She is the lead healer for the Longbottom case. Her Mastery will be in healing the dark arts."

"Amazing!" the man turned to her, "I can't wait to see your work."

"Have you seen the new findings on Spattergroit?" Blackwell asked, when the man nodded, he indicated her again, "It was based on a report she wrote on her first night at Ambrosias. Her own personal observation led to the findings. She is the first person to identify Spattergroit on a patient that didn't even have the pustules yet."

"I look forward to your work on this." Whitmore reached over and shook her hand.

"I can't believe this!" Baker nearly shouted, "He said she is only a first-tier healer!"

"No, he didn't." Whitmore waved off the idiot, "The first tier of their program is equal to a regular healer. Tier two is a mastery specialization, tier three is an apprentice researcher, and tier four is a full mastery in research. I'm not sure you'd pass their first-tier."

"Certainly not the potions portion." Mercedes frowned, "Mandrake, a restorative, in sleeping potions causes the brain to overwork and with no conscious thoughts to slow it down it burns the connecting tissues resulting in brain death. Murtlap as a healing essence will repair that burnt tissue but it also causes a thickening of the sleeve around the connections and eventually cuts them off also causing brain death. And, if you leave mandrake and murtlap in a potion together for very long it becomes reactive and can explode. A stasis spell will stop that process until it wears off or is removed."

"Mr. Whitmore, I believe Mr. Baker should show us where the rest of that potion resides." Sirius frowned, "If it destroys any part of this hospital the donation would have to go to repairs rather than patient care as I indicated."

"I have it under stasis, I am well aware of the volatile combination!" Baker insisted.

"How many doses have you given patients?" Whitmore asked.

"None." Baker lied forgetting that Blackwell already knew about Handover.

"I do believe Veritaserum would be prudent in this case." Blackwell told them picking up the papers he'd tried to give the other healer, "He already gave some to Mr. Handover. I have his scans here. I would also ask him if he has given any other patients experiments including untried potions, spells and such, or any combination of things and what the results were."

"I can assure you we will get to the bottom of this." Whitmore scowled and the healer.

"Neville please inform the others I am needed here a little longer." Sirius told him, "I'll be home soon."

"Be careful." Harry warned him quietly.

Neville, Mercedes and Harry took one portkey from Blackwell and held onto Alice. Blackwell and Augusta took Frank. Within a few seconds they were gone and Sirius was calling Amelia Bones to aid in the investigation. No one in the room noticed his patronus spell that was timed to leave with the portkey.

The five people with the two patients soon arrived at the new hospital. Augusta smile at the bright area they landed in. Several people were hurrying over to provide wheelchairs for the patients. As they moved them through the hospital, they were greeted by many who worked there. Both Neville and his Grandmother were very pleased with the new private room with windows overlooking the courtyard and other buildings. When Alice's chair stopped rolling, she looked up at the window. Two assistants pulled her to her feet and began to move her toward the bed but she moved to the window. Instead of fighting it they helped her to the chair there instead. When Frank was on his feet, they also allowed him to move to the window.

"I think this was a very good idea." Augusta had tears making their way down her cheeks, "That is the biggest reaction I've seen them have in eighteen years."

"I think we'll rearrange the room." Mercedes stated, "Its big enough that the beds can be near the windows and the chairs left where they are. We are fighting darkness, perhaps the light will help. The windows don't allow any harmful sunrays in, no one can see in them either. We have a spell that activates when the sun shines directly on the windows. It will keep it from hurting their eyes."

"When will the tests begin?" Neville asked smiling at his parents.

"Not for a day or two." Mercedes told him, "I want to let them settle in and get used to us before we start waving a wand over them. I don't want to cause any undue stress and we know they are not in any life-threatening condition right now. They're vitals are good and there are no active potions or toxins in their systems. I checked while we were still in St. Mungo's."

"Toxins?" Augusta asked.

"Potions or reactions to potions, ingredients or spells that poison the body or otherwise harm it." She answered.

"So many new words." Augusta chuckled and pulled the girl into a hug, "Thank you for doing this for us. I can now see what would have happened had we left them there."

"This was a big step." Blackwell smiled, "I'm glad I could be here to help you with it. Now before I forget, tonight at seven we will have a ceremony welcoming Mercedes as a full Healer. She will be giving a speech about her chosen mastery subject and why she chose it. Her parents will be here and I am inviting you three to stay as well."

"I'm in." Harry grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, you are." Neville snickered, "I'm staying as well, just to keep you in line. Gran?"

"I believe I will have to pass this time." She sighed, "I need to get myself settled and probably an early night. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Would you like me to see you to Pads and Judy's place?" Neville asked.

"If there is a floo available I'll just use that." She smiled.

"Do you mind?" Healer Blackwell held up his wand.

"Please Gran let him check you over." Neville urged when she began to protest.

"Very well." She huffed and sat her bag on the bed.

He waved his wand over her and smile, "Just tired, no issues."

"Thank you, Healer." She nodded then went to say goodbye to Frank and Alice.

"Come along and I'll show you to the floo." He stated once she was finished, "Mercedes you may want to give these two a tour."

"I will." She replied, "Whenever you're ready I'm not going to rush you from your parents."

"Actually, I feel better about leaving them now than I ever did at St. Mungo's." Neville grinned at the two of them by the windows still looking out over the courtyard.

He went and gave his own goodbyes and the trio left their room. Mercedes showed them through several building before they made it to the theater. There they stopped and stared at the mural depicting amazing feats. Neville wiped at his eyes before turning to Mercedes and giving her a hug.

"Thank you for bringing us here." He pulled Harry in next, "Thank you for having an amazing girlfriend."

Harry laughed, "It is my pleasure I assure you."

"Come on you two clowns." Mercedes grabbed Neville's arm and Harry's hand, "I'll treat you to dinner in the cafeteria."

Mercedes was a bit nervous as the program began. Over dinner they had discussed how they should explain Mercedes and Neville running into each other. This was one complication they hadn't thought of ahead of time. She had gone over the story in her head several times and was ready for her speech. Her mentor, Erin Cartwright, was giving an overview of her application and her first year. Then she was introduced as having reached the full healer status and she stood and went to the podium.

"Thank you, Healer Cartwright." Mercedes nodded, "I was ten years old when my grandfather was admitted to Ambrosias with a rare condition. I was able to see what exactly went in to healing someone, at least as much as a ten-year-old could. I decided that first day that this is what I wanted to do with my life. Grandfather was healed and is still with us thanks to the people who work here."

Mercedes had found where the healer that had worked on her grandfather was going to sit and at this point, she acknowledged him and thanked him again.

"As you all have also done, I was sent on my summer holiday with the instructions to pick a mastery subject." She sighed, "Before the end of June I thought I was going to follow the infectious disease track. However, I was invited to spend time in the UK with my friend Harry Arcane and some of his friends. During that month I met a very nice young man, he was introduced as Neville. He is in the Herbology program at Salem and they had met there. We got to talking about herbology and its use in the healing field and he expressed his desire to help find a cure for his parents and how he worried about their care. When he said they were injured by dark arts I told him about our facility and before you know it, I'm writing Healer Blackwell about prices and openings. It wasn't until I was writing that letter that I thought to ask for Neville's last name."

Many people chuckled at that information. They all knew who the newest patients were. All of them were excited and hoped to help the amazing couple get better.

"Needless to say, I nearly fainted when the answer came back Longbottom." She gave a self-depreciating laugh, "But I had already decided by this point that I would go into healing the dark arts and do my best to help my new friend, Neville's parents. It was only in my wildest dreams that I thought I would actually take them on as a healer. As exciting as this project is, all I want to do is what has been done for me. I want to give Neville his family back. in conclusion I just want to thank Harry Arcane for having a way of making friends wherever he goes." She grinned at him, "And his friend Neville for entrusting to us that which is most precious to him."


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes was sad to see the two young men leave after the ceremony the night before. But today she was beginning her new program. She didn't have any assignments yet and wasn't due to meet with her mentor again until lunch. So, for her free morning she went for breakfast then headed to the Longbottom's room.

"Good morning." She greeted them, they were already in chairs looking out the windows, "You have a lovely view don't you."

She pulled up a chair beside them and glanced out before she began to speak again.

"I'm very glad that Neville and Augusta are allowing me to help you." Neither of them moved so she just continued to talk, "My name is Mercedes Raine and I'm going to be your healer from now on. I want you to both feel comfortable with me so I'm just going to sit here and watch the garden with you for a while."

She split her attention between the two of them and the garden. She didn't want to stare at them and make them uncomfortable. Although something happened that gained her attention. As the clock struck the hour both of them moved. Since they had been sitting still as statues them moving was definitely different. Both of them reached into the pockets of the sweaters they had on and pulled out a piece of gum. She could just make out the label as Drooble's Best Blowing Gum before the wrappers were clinched into their hands. After fifteen minutes both spit the gum into the wrappers and threw them in the trash. They went back to looking out the window. Mercedes made note of the odd occurrence and the time it occurred on her notepad before she went back to looking out the window and glancing their way occasionally. She had to leave for lunch before the behavior was repeated.

"That was a nice speech last night." Erin said as she sat at the table.

"Thanks." Mercedes grinned at her.

"Those young men are both very good looking." She hinted.

"Neville is seeing a girl from home." Mercedes grinned, "Hannah is a nice person, they fit well together."

Erin waited a moment before pushing again, "And Mr. Arcane?"

"My boyfriend." She giggled, "He asked while we were overseas. I couldn't say no when he asked while on a very romantic walk around an absolutely beautiful island."

"He does know how busy you're going to be doesn't he?" she asked just to save the girl the heartbreak.

"He is in the healing program at Salem." Mercedes gave her a nod, "He's going to specialize in pediatrics."

"Gorgeous, smart and good with kids?" she quirked an eyebrow, "Sounds like a keeper."

"He is." She sighed.

"With you working on his friend's parents he won't be asking you to leave either." She nodded.

"He wouldn't anyway." She smiled, "We went to high school together, he was my friend date to all the dances for three years. We even fake dated our senior year so he knows how busy I am and how much I love it."

"Fake date?" Erin questioned.

"He's very wealthy." She frowned, "Once the girls realized it, he was being bombarded by the gold diggers. I dated him to keep the evil witches away. I didn't have time to be a real girlfriend so we just kissed at school and spent a little free time together."

"Was he any good?" she giggled.

"Best kiss I've ever had." Mercedes grinned and followed it up with, "But since he's the only one I've kissed I really can't be sure."

Erin laughed outright at that and they began her last year of healer training. When she finished with this year, she would begin the research portion of her training. She was very excited and knew the year would go very fast. In the back of her mind she kept running over the odd behavior she'd witnessed with the gum. The next morning, she again spent time with the Longbottoms. They were wearing the same sweaters she realized and made a note to ask the nursing staff about it. At exactly the same time they both pulled gum out of the pockets again. Later, on her way out of the room she met their nurse.

"Morning." Mercedes smiled, "Did you put those sweaters on the Longbottoms?"

"No, they put them on when I went to dress them this morning." She replied, "It was odd though, they had trouble getting their shirts on by themselves but the sweaters went right on."

"Was there anything in the pockets of the sweaters?" Mercedes continued her questions.

"I didn't feel anything." The nurse frowned.

"Did you notice them chewing gum yesterday?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Once about seven-fifteen in the evening." She answered, "I didn't give it to them and they easily spit it out to take their nutrition potions."

"Did they have any problems feeding themselves or drinking?" Mercedes asked on last question.

"Mostly they're ok." She answered, "I noticed toward the end of dinner that they were having a bit of trouble moving but I chalked it up to tiredness from the move and all."

"Thank you." She smiled and began to move away.

"Did you want me to watch for anything?" the nurse stopped her.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded, "Let me know if they ever let you take the sweaters and check on them at eleven a.m. and seven p.m. to see if they're chewing gum. If you see it any other time make note of the time."

"Should I stop them from chewing it?" she asked.

"Not yet." Mercedes smiled, "I want them to be comfortable with us before we start changing any behaviors."

Mercedes headed to the office of Healer Blackwell. He was to be her mentor on the dark arts portion of her year. She took a seat across from his desk and waited for him to finish what he was doing. When he finished, he sat back in his chair and observed her for a moment.

"I noticed you spent time with the Longbottom's yesterday morning." He tilted his head, "Can you tell me why you did that?"

"I want them to be comfortable with my presence." She began, "I introduced myself and just sat with them. I wasn't going to make notes but they had an odd behavior they exhibited. I returned this morning to see if it would repeat and it did. Right down to the exact moment. I know a few tests I want ran on them."

"Compulsions?" he asked nodding.

"That and I want their sweaters looked at." She tapped her finger on her chart, "I didn't notice anything in the pockets of the sweaters until they were pulling gum out. I want to find out where the gum is coming from. Their nurse said they were chewing gum yesterday evening as well."

"Sounds like a good beginning." He agreed and they spent some time talking about dark wizards and their magic.

After dinner that evening, she went back to her room via the hospital so she could drop in on the Longbottoms. Their nurse was just leaving for the day when she entered.

"Healer Raine." She called making Mercedes stop and look back, "They were chewing gum both times and I tried to peek in their pockets but they got defensive so I stopped and let them be."

"Thank you that is exactly how I want to do this for now." She thanked the nurse and entered the room.

Finally, it was Saturday, and Neville was coming for a visit. Augusta had come the previous two days and then had left for home, she would return in a few weeks. Mercedes met him in the room just after eleven and saw that both adults were chewing gum. However, when Neville got up to leave, so they could have lunch, Alice acted differently. She stood and shuffled over to Neville and handed him a gum wrapper before returning to her seat to spit out the gum. Mercedes noticed Neville pocketing the wrapper.

"Does she do that often?" Mercedes asked.

"Every time." Neville sighed as Mercedes led him off to lunch.

"Do you supply the gum?" she asked, "Or do I need to?"

"St. Mungo's did." Neville shrugged, "They said it kept them from getting overly agitated when visitors arrived. They said gum was a cheap and easy thing to give patients in the ward."

"Ok, we'll probably stop that after they get comfortable." She hesitated, "I don't want to upset them but I need to see how it affects them."

"I understand." He nodded, "I always wondered if they didn't just give it to them so they wouldn't bug the healers. Give them something to do and all that."

"I don't mind them chewing it if they want it." Mercedes grinned, "But I don't want to feed a habit that does nothing for them."

They ate lunch together and Mercedes walked him back to his parent's room. She left him there and headed out to Healer Blackwell's office. She discussed what she had learned from Neville and they set up some plans. When Neville left that evening, they gave the Longbottoms a sleeping draught to keep them asleep while they checked over the sweaters. What they found worried them a bit. Both sweaters had compulsion charms as well as a charmed pocket that was currently empty. Someone was forcing them to chew the gum every day. After a quick discussion they set a plan in motion. First off, they removed the compulsion charms from the sweaters but left the charmed pockets. Next, they checked for spells on the patients and found nothing. Hopefully in the morning they would not look for the sweaters. In the meantime, Healer Blackwell took the sweaters and would wait for eleven and check for gum and have it tested.

Mercedes arrived early the next morning to speak with the nurse, "We've removed the sweaters. I going to stay while you get them dressed, if they have any issues I know where the sweaters are."

"Do you think this is something nefarious?" the nurse asked.

"We won't know until the gum is tested." Mercedes answered, "Just call us if there are any issues."

The two of them entered the room and Mercedes stood back to let the nurse do what she needed to. Both of them were dressed and sat in their chairs without the sweaters. They didn't even pause for the missing clothing. Mercedes grinned; their lack of reaction would make this step easier. At eleven Mercedes was in Blackwell's office with the two sweaters. They each reached in and pulled out a stick of gum from the pockets that had been empty just a few minutes before. A quick test of the gum proved they were laced with a heavy calming draught.

"That is the strongest calming draught available." Blackwell frowned, "Normally it is used for very violent patients. If they've been getting this for eighteen years, we're going to have some issues getting them off the addiction."

"I better get a couple doses and head to their room." Mercedes sighed, "I wonder if I should cut back right away or give them a few doses first?'

"They're getting approximately a half of dose each." He said thoughtfully, "What is your first inclination?"

"I want to give them about a third dose." She bit her lip, "Cut back enough that we should see a change in behavior but not so big that the staff will have trouble with them. Then after a few days or a week lower it to a fourth, then an eighth and then a lighter calming draught at half."

"I think that's a great idea." He agreed.

The two of them retrieved the calming draught and headed for the room. Blackwell sat back and watched Mercedes interact with her patients.

"Good morning." She greeted them and both of them turned to her. It was the first time they had reacted to anything she had said. She paused for only a fraction of a second before she continued, "We're going to change things up today. Each morning you've been chewing gum laced with calming draughts. We going to wean you off of them and see what personalities you have underneath. This may be tough for all of us but the sooner you're off those the quicker we can get on with other plans."

Alice nodded. Mercedes grinned back at her. She was almost positive that the woman had been giving the wrappers to Neville as a plea for help to stop the potions. Perhaps Neville will be able to get a response from them as well. By the end of the week the two were down to a lighter calming draught and the difference was amazing. Instead of sitting by the window all day Alice was wandering the hospital. They assigned a nurse to walk with her and move her away from areas she shouldn't go. Frank was wandering around the room and they thought he would move to the halls soon; he was also assigned a nurse. When Neville and Augusta arrived the following Saturday, Mercedes met with them.

"We've had some interesting developments." She began, "We witnessed them getting gum from their pockets every few hours when they were awake. It puzzled us at first because we didn't know where the gum came from. After talking with Neville, we found out it was from St. Mungo's."

"What was in it?" Augusta was sure they had done something.

"Calming draught." She shook her head, "A very strong one. We've been weaning them off this week."

"Why calming draught?" Neville asked.

"Most likely they didn't have the staff to follow patients that were wandering around." Mercedes answered, "They respond to voices now and are walking all over the place. We have given them time in the PT floor every day so they have a safe place to move around and people to help them if they have trouble."

"Peetee?" August wondered.

"PT is short for physical therapy." She smiled, "Sorry, but healers have a slang all their own."

"What does physical therapy do?" Neville asked, "If they can walk already what are they doing?"

"That floor has a large track so they can walk without running into patients or emergency situations." She explained, "The PT healers are working with them to strengthen their bodies, they are weak from just sitting or lying there every day."

"Can we see them walking?" Neville asked getting a bit excited.

Mercedes looked at her watch, "They are getting ready to go walk right now. You can walk with them if you want."

"I'd like that." Neville grinned and stood, helping his grandmother up as well.

"I'd like that as well." Augusta gave a wabbly smile, she hadn't seen her children do more than just shuffle around their beds in years.

Mercedes led them down to the PT floor and let them in. The two of them stopped in shock as they watched Frank and Alice walking slowly around the large room, hand in hand. They both held canes in the off hands but they were moving. As they approached the door Alice raised her hand to Augusta and Neville.

"I believe she's asking you to walk with them." Mercedes whispered.

Neville took a few quick steps and stood on the far side of Alice. August had to wipe a few stray tears from her face before she joined them on Frank's side. She had to wipe her face again when Frank let go of Alice's hand for a moment to pat his mother's hand that was touching his arm. They walked several minutes longer before they found they needed a place to sit and rest. Mercedes approached and pulled up a chair.

"Good morning Frank, and you too Alice." Both looked at her but didn't respond with anything more.

"I have some good news." She continued, "We're about half way done with getting you off the strong calming draughts. It will probably be another week or two after that before you're off the lighter ones as well. Then we'll have the chance to get to know the real you."

"Merc, why…" Neville didn't know how to ask the question.

"Everyone's first thought was that the gum is standard procedure." She shrugged, "Their sweaters had a compulsion charm that made them put them on every day. Then when the gum arrived in the pocket it hit them with another compulsion to chew the gum. However, I remembered Lockhart and he was himself other than not remembering anything and after seeing my memory Healer Blackwell agreed. We don't think it was Baker providing the gum."

"His trial is coming up soon, I'll ask." Augusta nodded concisely, "What will you do after the calming draughts are all gone?"

"We'll assess their true condition." She explained, "I plan on just starting over. I want to go through all the existing procedures to see if they respond to anything differently without the calming draughts in their systems."

"Didn't you test for potions when we brought them here?" Neville asked.

"I did." She replied, "There wasn't enough of the calming draught left in their system for me to detect it. It passes through the system quickly but the affects linger."

"I see." Neville nodded then asked, "How would Baker's potion have affected them with this calming draught in their system?"

"One dose would have probably killed them." She grabbed Neville's and Augusta's hands in support, "They were on the strongest calming draught made. Its reaction to mandrake is horrible. It's the reason we suspect Baker doesn't know about the gum."

"I'll still ask." Augusta nodded and turned to her son, "Your new healer is very interested in making you better, not just making you comfortable. Neville convinced me to move you here and I'm glad he did."

"It's a special place." Neville explained when they turned to him, "It's a research hospital but they won't try experimental things on you. We're in the United States and the school I'm going to now actually works with this place so I may be able to help you get better."

Alice smiled and hugged her son as Frank nodded.

"I finished Hogwarts and was told about the school system here in the United States." Neville was emboldened by their reactions, "I am going to a University that will end with me becoming a Herbology Master. It takes a year less than an apprenticeship and I can leave any weekend that I don't have a lab assignment that needs tending to.

"It's amazing! He had several offers from current masters and he turned them down because he would be locked into their schedule for five years and couldn't even leave for the death of a family member." Augusta chuckled, "I think Ms. Abbott had something to do with the decision."

Frank grinned widely at his son so Neville felt the need to explain, "Hannah and I have been dating for about two years now. She's a lovely person."

"And very pretty." Mercedes added in.

"She is." Neville agreed.

Alice yawned and Frank was a few moments behind her. This spurred the nurses into bringing two, wheel chairs. August, Neville and Mercedes walked back to the room with the two of them. Once at the beds Alice balked and tried to pull Neville to a chair instead of getting to bed.

"They aren't leaving." Mercedes assured the woman, "We're going to talk while you have a nap. When you wake up, they'll still be here or close by."

Alice gave in, let Neville go, and got into her bed. Frank was in the other and the two were soon fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes showed them to a family conference room just a few doors away. Inside was several comfy chairs and couches. They each found a place to sit and Mercedes waited for their reactions.

"That was amazing!" Neville grinned, "I've never seen them so alive!"

Augusta was dabbing at her eyes but nodded along, "It's been a long time."

Neville had a sudden thought and dropped his grin, gaining his Grandmothers attention as well, "Who did this to them?"

"It wasn't St. Mungo's as an organization." She informed them, "We have a private investigator looking into this."

"How much does that cost?" Augusta asked worriedly.

"For you nothing." Mercedes explained, "If we can't explain how something is happening to a patient we investigate. We actually have a contract with a company that does the investigations. Both of you have been cleared of any wrong doing or I wouldn't be explaining this to you. We have found cases of child and parental abuse on several occasions sadly enough."

"Do you have any ideas yet?" he asked.

"They have located the individual that provided the sweaters and gave the excuses for the gum." She explained, "A healer Smithwick, who is deceased, told you it was to keep them calm when visitors arrived and the staff was told you provided it to give them a sense of reality."

"I remember him." Augusta nodded, "He died, not more than three years after they were hurt. An odd incident if I remember correctly. Something about an experiment that went wrong."

"A very odd incident." Mercedes agreed, "He was trying to make a stronger calming draught, but he wasn't a potions master. By his own definition he was pants at potions. So why was he trying to make one stronger?"

"I see." Augusta nodded, "Foul play then."

"We suspect it was to hide the culprit." She told them.

"Merlin!" Neville shook his head, "We probably shouldn't mention this to anyone."

"No, they could hide things better if they knew we were on to them, or they could get desperate." Mercedes pointed out, "I didn't say this in front of Frank and Alice so as not to disturb them, but don't mention this at the trial, unless I clear you to."

Neville and Augusta returned to visit with Frank and Alice as Mercedes headed off on her rounds. That evening she attended a lecture on the new advances in Spattergroit. Healer Baron had asked her to attend specifically, she hoped this meant they had been able to make progress with her observations. Mercedes entered the large lecture hall and was pulled to the front row by one of the researchers that helped Healer Baron. Within ten minutes the lecture was starting.

"Good evening everyone." Healer Baron walked up to the lectern, "We have some very exciting news today. Many of you will recognize the young lady in the front row, please stand Healer Raine."

Mercedes did as asked and then resumed her seat.

"Due to observations that she passed to her mentor, Healer Cartwright, we have made some amazing strides in the prevention and treatment of Spattergroit." Baron continued, "It has become standard procedure to test for spattergroit anytime black spots are seen on the finger nails. Healer Raine's first day she diagnosed a patient with just those spots and since then we have caught thirty-five cases in the very early stages. We've found that existing treatments work much better at that stage and can, six times out of ten, cure the disease before the pustules form. Changes in the potion increased that to eight times out of ten. We have also experimented with fitness levels and found that if we add a specific exercise regimen it increases that to ten times out of ten."

From there he went into an in-depth lecture on the minor changes in the potions and the experiments with exercise regiments. It went on for an hour and the room was completely enthralled with the discoveries.

"In conclusion, we have submitted this process to the International Healers Association for use worldwide in containing and possibly eradicating Spattergroit." Baron finished with a smile, "Healer Raine please join me at the front."

Mercedes stood and approached the healer and shook his hand, "I'm so glad my observations helped."

"In recognition of your work in Infectious Diseases I present you with this award and Certificate of Dedication to the Art of Healing." Baron handed over the plaque and a piece of paper, "If you have any other observations please share."

"I will." Mercedes agreed with a smile.

The lecture broke up and she had many people congratulate her on her skills. It wasn't until the hall was empty of everyone except her and Healer Baron that she looked at the paper.

"Is this correct?" she gasped; the paper was an official Declaration of Award showing her the amount she was receiving.

"Every knut." Baron agreed, "We are in a position to possibly relegate Spattergroit to the history books."

"Excellent." Mercedes looked again at the paper, "I'm stunned by this."

"Five hundred thousand galleons to cure a disease is a lot." He agreed, "However, there have been several very rich people who have had that disease and left us funds for the person who found a faster cure, as an incentive."

"But I didn't cure it, you did!" She huffed.

"Actually, we split it." He grinned, "That is your half. I also received a hefty donation to my research team from a man we cured last week."

"Merlin's pants." Mercedes shook her head, "I've got to write my parents. They're going to be very glad I can start paying my own way now."

"Erin wants to meet with you at breakfast." Baron waved her off as she headed from the room, "I told her I'd pass it on."

"Thank you." Mercedes returned to her apartment and sat down to write a letter to her parents, "I wish I had a phone; this just isn't something I want to put in a letter."

After thinking for several moments, she began the letter. In it she touched on the Longbottoms, but not by name, and spoke of how well they were adjusting. When she had covered that she paused before writing that the study about Spattergroit had proved to work well and that she had been awarded a portion of money for her part. Then she promised to give them more details when she saw them next. She set the letter aside and began her studies for the night. The next morning, she placed the letter in her bag and headed to breakfast. Her intent was to mail it sometime during that day.

"Morning Healer Cartwright." Mercedes greeted her mentor as she reached the cafeteria.

"Morning Healer Raine." She returned, "I hear you had an exciting evening."

"A very exciting one." Mercedes agreed as the two of them went to gather their breakfast.

They didn't talk much while they got their food and found a table. However, before she had the chance to begin talking again two more people sat. She turned to greet the new comers and froze for a moment.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" she stood and gave each of her parents a big hug.

"Healer Cartwright came to visit us last night and asked us to come for breakfast." Max stated as they settled down, "She said you had news."

"Last evening, we had a campus wide lecture." Cartwright explained, "It was on the new advancements made in curing Spattergroit."

"In short the observations I made has led them to a cure!" Mercedes was smiling widely, "Healer Baron said they had put out the word to all American hospitals that we had an improvement and we wanted to test it against all demographics. He had thirty-five cases come directly to us and an additional one hundred and eighteen passed from other hospitals. He was able to completely cure the last fifty cases prior to the pustules forming!"

"That's amazing!" Karen gasped, "You always wanted to help people, now you've done it in such a large way!"

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." Max hugged her again.

"One more thing you'll be proud of." Mercedes grinned, "I don't need an allowance any longer."

"Honey we don't want you to use any money you've earned." Karen shook her head, "You should save it for something special."

"Mom, I was awarded five-hundred thousand galleons for my part." She giggled a bit, "I don't know anything is special enough to take all of that."

"Half a million?" Max whispered; wide eyes adorned his face.

"Yes!" Mercedes agreed.

"It's the largest award we have on file." Cartwright added, smiling at the shocked faces, "Many patients in the past had added money to an incentive award to find a cure, she found a fast diagnosis and her observation on demographics led us to trying exercises as well."

"Well in that case, I think we'll have to cut you off." Max said, "You've got more in savings than we do."

"I will also be paying you back for all I've already spent." She told them.

"No!" Max turned her down, "I was only talking savings account not investments and retirement. We are fine, keep your money."

"Besides, I think Selwain has an order that will set us up for life." Karen grinned, "His new wolfsbane is going to be out soon and that will be a big draw on our special ingredient. We've already increased production."

"That sounds intriguing." Cartwright agreed, "Is it proprietary?"

"Yes, but once he's gotten the patent on his potion, we will allow you to learn the method we used to alter one of the ingredients." Max told her, "I think it may prove useful to the medical community."

"Excellent, I look forward to learning your secrets." Healer Cartwright stood, "I'm leaving you three to your breakfast. I don't have anything for you today Healer Raine."

"Thank you, Healer Cartwright." Mercedes waved before turning to her parents, "The only thing I have today is Neville and Augusta coming for a visit. I'm sure they'd like to see you again. Perhaps they'll allow you to meet Frank and Alice."

"Only if they're comfortable with it." Karen nodded in agreement as they left the cafeteria and headed for the floo station.

"I'd be delighted to introduce you." Neville's smile turned to a grimaced, "But we have some news first."

"Their move has made the papers." Augusta frowned, "I've been receiving some threats. I meant to tell you yesterday but I forgot with all the excitement."

"I'll notify our security." Mercedes stated calmly as she sent out a spell, "Do you have copies of the threats or were they verbal?"

"I have copies of the ones written." August agreed as a security officer arrived, "I have taken copies to our aurors but since the minister was one of the verbal threats, I don't have much faith that they'll find any culprits."

"Do you have copies with you." Was the next question as the security officer arrived.

"I do." She agreed and pulled them from her purse.

"Officer Smith, Madam Longbottom has received threats due to the move of her son and his wife to our hospital." Mercedes stepped back and allowed the officer to take over.

"Are these the originals or copies?" He asked.

"Originals." Augusta confirmed, "I don't trust Britian's aurors since the minister threatened me verbally."

"What was his threat?" Smith asked as he took the envelope.

"If I don't return them to St. Mungo's this week, he will remove my guardianship and move them back to England himself." She explained, "I told him that he would attempt to do so but I highly doubted he would get it accomplished."

"I'll be contacting the State Department." Smith nodded to them, "If this becomes a matter of politics then I need to warn our president before it becomes a problem. In the meantime, please know that we take security very serious all the time."

"Thank you." Neville nodded as the man left. He then entered his parent's room, "Good morning!"

Alice turned to see him and a smile lit up her face. She stood from her chair by the window and moved towards her son. She pulled him into a hug and patted his back as Frank stood and began to move toward them. He joined the hug and the rest of the group gave them sad smiles. Neville pulled back and grinned at the two of them.

"We have some new visitors today." He turned, "This is Max and Karen Raine, Healer Raine is their daughter."

Frank was the first to move this time and he held out his hand to Max. When Max shook his hand, he nodded first at Max and then at Karen before smiling widely at Mercedes. Alice nodded and smiled at them from her spot where she was still hugging Neville. The group sat and visited for nearly an hour before it was time for Frank and Alice to walk. Neville and Augusta joined them while Mercedes and her parents went their own way.

The day both Longbottoms had their first day free of calming potions just happened to be the same day that two court cases were being held in the Ministry of Magic for Britain. The first case was against Healer Baker the second was the custody hearing for Frank and Alice Longbottom. Augusta was very sure the first case's outcome would stop the second from being heard. Healer Blackwell went to the hearing as a witness, Mercedes stayed to see to her patients.

"Good morning!" Mercedes chimed as she entered the room to find them standing by the window. They both turned and smiled, "We're going to have another change today."

Alice clapper her hands and beamed at Mercedes while Frank turned both chairs and guided Alice to sit then he took the other chair and look expectant. Mercedes pulled the clipboard from her pocket before she took the chair that faced them.

"First off, congratulations you are completely free of calming draughts." Mercedes smiled as she watched them silently celebrate for a moment, "My main concern now is your speech. I want to have you begin to work with a healer that specializes in this area. I think Neville would enjoy hearing your voices, do you?"

Both looked a bit confused and looked at each other. Frank looked to struggle for a moment before both turned to Mercedes with scared expressions.

"My theory is that the spells used on you disrupted some of the neuropathways." When the expressions turned to confusion Mercedes reworded it, "You brain and mouth forgot how to communicate but the new healer I'm bringing in will help them remember how to work together."

She grinned at the looks of understanding, still slightly confused. She was preparing to give more detail when a knock at the door pulled her attention.

"Just who we've been waiting for." Mercedes motioned the woman in, "This is Healer Belinda Smith, speech pathologist."

"Which is just a fancy title for healer to help you to talk again." Belinda pulled up another chair, "Lovely to meet you both."

Over the next hour they talked of what would be happening. Once Mercedes were sure they understood and were comfortable with the new healer she left to see her other patients leaving the trio to begin their work. At the end of her day she was sitting in her office making notes on patient's files as she reviewed them. She looked up at the knock on her door.

"I didn't expect you to be back yet." Mercedes said for a greeting as Healer Blackwell entered, "How did it go?"

"The first hearing was… how do I put this… ridiculous." Blackwell grumbled, "Well the defense was ridiculous at any rate. Augusta won almost as soon as that fool of a former Healer, Baker opened his mouth. My testimony was overkill. He was busted back to apprentice and will have to pass all the tests before he can advance. Head healers in St. Mungo's were berated for not keeping a closer eye on the healers under them but it was just a slap on the wrist. The Wizengamot also levied a small fine on the hospital board."

"What did the International Board have to say?" she wondered.

"He was banned from practicing healing anywhere outside Britain for life." Blackwell replied with a small smile, "His tests will be graded by the International board and he'll be taking them at their facility so Britain can't skate him through. His head healer is also being reevaluated and they are considering removing his certificate. As you know part of the international standards for head healers is the ability to monitor healers under them and stop any instances of abuse and/or incompetence."

"That seems like a fair verdict." Mercedes nodded.

"The Wizengamot was unhappy having the international panel there." Blackwell grinned, "It wasn't until the hospital board pointed out that when a country joins the International Confederation of Wizards, they also agree to keep international standards in their hospitals, medical staff and boards the same way law enforcement and military units must. The idiot minister was unaware of any of it."

"Unaware that medical needed to keep up?" she frowned.

"No, he was unaware that even their aurors needed to meet international requirements." Blackwell shook his head, "When we realized he hadn't known that we insisted they drop the second case since it was obvious that the man shouldn't have control of two adults let alone a whole country. He was then removed from office by a vote of no confidence. They have enough issues right now that I don't think Frank and Alice will be back on their minds for a while."

"Thank Merlin." Mercedes sighed with relief before moving on, "I started them with Healer Smith today. She had them moving their jaws before I left. It's a fascinating field."

"You say that about all medical fields." He chuckled.

"No, I don't." she grinned back, "I have no interest in diseases of the feet."

"That's because you don't like Healer Foote." He shook his head.

"Anyone who picks their specialty because of their own name should be forced to choose something else." She huffed and threw her arms in the air, "I'm amazed at how often that happens, and not just in America. Neville's herbology teacher from Hogwarts was Madam Sprout."

"That's why you refuse to join the weather poll isn't it." He laughed, "A Raine choosing rain would drive you up the wall."

"Dad tried to get me interested in Meteorology." She grinned, "I told him hail no."

Blackwell roared with laughter for several minutes before he got himself back under control.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good afternoon." Mercedes greeted Harry, Neville, Hannah and Augusta as they exited the floo, "How are you all today?"

"I'm a bit more nervous than usual." Neville gave her a hug, "You remember Hannah?"

"Of course, I do." Mercedes pulled her into a hug, "How are you Hannah."

"I'm also nervous." She grinned, "Meeting the parents is always terrifying."

"Nonsense, they'll love you." August was next to hug Mercedes, "Hello dear, sorry I couldn't get back. Several important bills have come through the Wizengamot and I had to see them through."

"Not a problem." Mercedes soothed her, "I've made sure they know what you're doing and we've even subscribed to the Prophet so they can keep up with their news."

"Thank you." Augusta nodded and pulled away, "Come along Neville, I'm anxious to see how they're doing."

"Right behind you, gran." Neville waved as he and Hannah followed her out, leaving Harry to greet Mercedes on his own.

A few quick kisses and a tight hug saw them quickly leaving and catching up to the others. However, they were still holding hands and grinning like mad. They arrived at the room at the same time Healer Smith arrived.

"I want to introduce you to Healer Smith; she's working on their speech." Mercedes said as she pulled up a few more seats.

"Lovely to meet you." The new healer shook each hand as she was introduced, "We've been making some really good progress these last weeks and we're excited to show you."

"We're excited to see it." Neville said as he hugged his parents.

Neville felt his mother's hand stroke his face so he turned to look at her. Her smile faded a moment and she looked to be concentrating hard. It took her several moments before she began to move her mouth without sound. After a minute or so she got a determined look on her face.

"Love… you… Nev… Nev..ille." she then smiled brightly.

Neville pulled her into a tight hug and cried. It was the first time he could remember hearing her voice, and she'd said she loved him. After several long minutes he pulled away and wiped his eyes. His father patted his should and pulled him in for a hug.

"Love… you… too…Nev." He fought to say.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room and it took quite a long time before they heard Neville's muffled voice replied, "I love you, Dad. I love you, Mum."

After a long three-way hug Frank pulled one arm away and motioned to Augusta, "Mum."

Augusta took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before she took the few steps forward and joined in on the hug. It was nearly thirty minutes before they broke apart. Neville pulled back wiping his eyes and looked around the room. He spotted Hannah and Mercedes both leaning on Harry.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, I want to introduce you to someone." Neville moved over to Hannah and grabbed her hand and led her back over to his parents, "This is Hannah Abbott, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." She said as she wiped at her face, "I'm so happy you're doing well."

Three floors below a large group portkeyed into the emergency ward. The yells and screams couldn't be heard in the quiet room but security heard and swarmed the area. Healers and nurses tried to protect the patients and get them out of the way. It was chaos. Parts of the group of attackers broke away and headed in different directions. Most of the guards stayed with the main group and called for outside reinforcements.

Security personnel from all over the campus were on the move. Each building always had several guards and they began to sweep their buildings, after they were locked down, to make sure there weren't attacks on several fronts. Law enforcement arrived on the scene and stormed the emergency ward. The main group of attackers was down within ten minutes of their arrival, each one too injured to move. Law enforcement continued on after the other groups. Some of the security people stayed to help the injured staff and patients, a portion of them wouldn't make it.

It was just a few minutes later that noise interrupted the small group in the Longbottoms room. Mercedes and Healer Smith headed out thinking an emergency was occurring and they may need to help. It was obvious a few moments later that something was wrong when spell fire went past their door. Harry jumped up first followed by Neville and Hannah. All three had their wands trained on the door when the first attackers arrived. Harry and Neville began to fight back. Augusta was standing by this time and she joined Hannah in putting up shields, they had no were to really hide.

Several attackers had fallen in the doorway but other attackers were firing spells over them. While a few tried to pull the fallen out of the way others just walked over them to get into the room. Augusta was the first hit and her wand flew behind her as she fell. Neville and Hannah fell next and Harry was worried he wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer. He swore when he realized a stunner was going to get past his guard but another shield popped up to block it. He turned to find Frank, with Augusta's wand in hand, pointing at the attackers. Then he heard Alice.

"Bombarda!" she didn't say it loud but the spell was there and fairly powerful.

The rest of the attackers in their room were down just in time for law enforcement to arrive. Harry turned to find Alice with Neville's wand in hand still pointing at the door. He put a hand on her arm and pushed ever so slightly until she lowered it. He did the same to Frank and tried to get them to sit back down. Both just fell into their chairs looking extremely tired. Harry bent down to check on Augusta and found her stunned with a few cuts he quickly healed. A quick check to Neville and Hannah showed both being unconscious but otherwise unhurt. His mind then turned to Mercedes and he tried to exit the room.

"You need to stay here young man." One of the security officers blocked his way.

"I need to check on Mercedes… I mean Healer Raine." Harry tried to push past.

"She's busy helping injured people." He stated, "We'll have another healer here in a few moments."

"I just want to make sure she's alright." Harry stated, "I've already checked these three and they're unconscious but no life-threatening injuries. I don't want to revive them until someone higher up approves. I'm still an apprentice."

"You're a healer?" the man asked, "Can you help others?"

"Apprentice. I'm in my second year at Salem but I can aid the healers." He agreed.

The man let him out of the room and Harry headed straight for Mercedes and crouched down beside her, "Are you ok?"

"Scared half to death but not injured." She answered, "You and your group?"

"Three unconscious, one with minor lacerations healed, waiting for a full healer to check before being woke up." He answered, "I've got a few minor lacerations but I'm fine. Where do you need me?"

"Check over the ones that are down, mark the serious with red flags and the minor wounds with a yellow one." She stated and flicked her wand at him changing his shirt into a light blue scrub shirt of a trainee, "If you run across something life-threatening yell."

"Got it." Harry kissed the side of her head before he began to move waving his wand over people as he went.

It wasn't long before the floor was swarmed with medical and law enforcement personnel. He was glad for the blue scrub shirt Mercedes had transfigured, it told everyone he could help but wasn't a full healer. Hours later he returned to Frank and Alice's room with Mercedes and collapsed in a chair.

"How are you guys?" Neville asked from his bed, they'd set up three more in the room to accommodate him, Hannah and Augusta.

"Exhausted." Harry muttered.

"How come you aren't in a bed?" Hannah asked.

"No empty one's left." He grinned.

"You can have mine." Neville started to get up.

"You stay." Harry waved him off, "I'm going to sleep on Mercedes' couch."

"Can you make it that far?" Hannah giggled since he was talking with his eyes closed.

"I think so." He grinned and opened one eye, "However if you find me in the courtyard in the morning don't be too surprised."

"Healer Raine?" a security guard leaned in, "The apartment building has been cleared. If you come with me, I'll be your escort through checkpoints. Otherwise Mr. Arcane wouldn't make it."

"Thank you, Chuck." Mercedes groaned as she stood, "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Make it afternoon." Neville chuckled, "Morning is only thirty minutes away."

"We'll do that." Harry stood and followed the guard with an arm around Mercedes.

It took all those thirty minutes to get across to the apartment building and into her rooms. They both flopped onto the couch and Harry summoned a couple drinks from the counter. He hit them with a cooling charm, opened them and handed one to Mercedes as he tipped up his.

"Do you want the shower first?" she asked.

"I'll probably just head home tomorrow and shower." He shook his head, "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Ok, I'll be out of your way in a few minutes then." Mercedes gave him a kiss before she stood and headed to her bedroom.

She pulled out her own pajamas and noticed the pair of sleep pants beneath them. She pulled them as well and hit it with an enlargement charm. They would fit Harry just fine, she also had one of his t-shirts that she'd absconded at one point. After that she stepped into the bathroom and quickly showered and got ready for bed. She then put the set of pajamas in the bathroom and placed a towel over them. She hoped he was too tired to realize she was putting him in a pair of pink sleep pants that had unicorns playing on them. The blackmail she could get out of this would be great.

"I'm done." She announced as she left the bathroom, "I've found some oversized sleep pants and one of your old t-shirts. You can shower and sleep in those if you want."

"Sounds fabulous." Harry groaned as he stood and headed for the bathroom.

Mercedes made up the couch for him and was already in bed when she heard him exit the bathroom. He hadn't yelled so he was either too tired to care or hadn't noticed. She chuckled to herself before she settled in to sleep. The next day, she was woken up to Harry bouncing on the side of her bed.

"You're mean to wake me up so early." She grumbled and cracked open an eye but grinned when she saw him still wearing the pink sleep pants with unicorns running around on them.

"You were mean first. Besides it noon and that is not early." Harry then gave an exaggerated huff, "I'm hungry, get up so we can get some food."

"Get out and I'll consider it." She grumbled, "I'll give you five minutes to finish in the bathroom."

"Already done except changing clothes. I figured you wanted to see me in these first." He stopped at the door and wiggled his backend at her, "Did you get to see enough?"

"Far more than I needed to." She called as he continued out of the room.

EPILOG:

"I can't believe they are picking today of all days to move back." Harry complained, "Really, this week is full enough."

"Shut up, you sound like a whiney little brat." Hermione gave him a light smack to the back of his head, "It's not like you have to do this the mundane way."

"I do not sound like Pads." Harry huffed, "I just meant with the wedding and all going on they should have waited a week."

"If they waited a week you wouldn't have your house ready to move into when you got back." Neville told him, "You want a place to live in peace, right? You don't want to share with Pads any longer."

"I do not want to be pranked every night." Harry agreed, "But I still think it would be better to wait until next week after the wedding."

"We are not going on our honeymoon while everyone else moves Frank and Alice back to Longbottom Hall." Mercedes hugged him from behind.

"What?" Harry faked astonishment, "We get to go on a honeymoon? I suppose I should start planning that. We leave day after tomorrow, right?"

"Prat!" Mercedes lightly smacked the back of his head.

Harry laughed with the others and continued to wave his wand making things pack away. Frank and Alice had been able to leave Ambrosias almost two years ago. They knew Harry's story now and were quite happy for him. Their recovery wasn't one hundred percent but better than they had been the twenty years previous. The attack on that fateful day had sped up their recovery, that was really the only good thing from that day.

The trial on the attack had been illuminating. Augusta had been removed from the trial near the end when she hexed Elphias Doge from her spot behind the prosecutor. Turned out that former Healer Baker, who had been trying to experiment on them, the minister, who had been kicked out, and Doge had joined forces. While they kind of understood the animosity held by the healer and ex-minister, Doge was, at first, a mystery. Evidently Dumbledore had wanted them killed but they didn't die in the Death Eater attack and he was unable to set up another attack since Voldemort had been stopped. He had been keeping them in the stupor so that he could get control of Neville, and eventually his money, in case Harry didn't kill Voldemort, or ran out of money. Doge had taken up the task, Dumbledore had instructed him to do so if anything had happened to Dumbledore.

Harry was unsure if it was fortunate or not that Doge had been in on many of the plots Dumbledore had set up and all of them were spilled in his trial. That included, in addition to the Longbottoms, the hits on Molly Weasley's brothers, the Bones family and the Potters. It seemed that only the attack on the Potters went as planned. The American court system put all three of the planners as well as all their hired help into prison. Several of the helpers had also been extradited to face more criminal charges in other countries. None them would be free for a long time.

Mercedes and Harry's wedding, while not small, was private with only friends and family. Frank and Alice were quite pleased to be part of it. Alice was especially excited since she was going to get to help plan Hannah and Neville's wedding that was to be held about a year after Harry's. Harry and Mercedes decided to stick with the name Arcane and the Potter name wouldn't be renewed for a few generations if at all. Both of them were having great success in their fields of study. Harry was a pediatrician and was a favorite amongst the new mothers of Salem and the surrounding areas, but most especially the patients he saw in the poor areas that he visited for free several times a month. Mercedes continued her work in finding cures for dark magic attacks and odd cases that no one else could figure out.

"Did I tell you how much I love Hawaii?" Mercedes asked from her beach lounger next to Harry.

"That's great, but I want to know how much you love me." Harry grinned at her.

"Obviously, I love you a lot." She grinned back, "Why else would I agree to marry you, have your children and let myself be related to Pads!"

"Your love knows no bounds." Harry chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, "I'm sorry I'm so selfish that I let you do that to yourself. But really, he is best handled when his attention is divided, like many small children."

"And the more divisions we have the less likely he will be able to prank us." She agreed, "However, I think the pranks we left for him are going to keep his undivided attention for a bit."

"Good thing we warned the others what we were going to do." Harry chuckled, "I could just see your dad's reactions to a positive pregnancy test and a 'congratulations you're a grandfather' card."

"He'd kill us both." She agreed, "After the pranks in our luggage I'm wishing the prank wouldn't end after ten minutes. At least Selwain is recording his reactions."

"That's ok." Harry laid back on his own chair, "We'll get to do it again and see his reaction in a year or two."

"Don't forget the nine times after that." She giggled and teased, "We did promise them ten children."

"Ten little curtain climbers." Harry nodded in agreement, "We better get started practicing then."

"Prat!" Mercedes swatted his arm.


End file.
